psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sylwester piesków
UWAGA! Chciałabym z wami zrobić opowiadanie grupowe na ,, sylwka". NWM , co wy na to , ale fajno , by było, aby akurat można było je skończyć do Sylwestra! ( MÓJ GŁUPI WYMYSŁ XD) . No, to' 'zaczynamy! Jeśli chcecie to możemy zrobić galerię? '' Rozdział 1 '''Ciemne nocne niebo, nadal jeszcze rozpościerało się nad bazą w Zatoce Przygód. Wszystkie pieski i mieszkańcy Psiego Patrolu, jeszcze spali. - AA! - powiedziała Via przeciągając się. - Hej, Via!- odparła Tiger Belle , która także przed chwilą wstała. - Która godzina? - zapytała Tiger. - Piąta dziesięć. - odparła delikatnie uśmiechając się Via. - Hej, dziewczyny! - odparły Juka i Thunder, które też przed chwilą wstały - Hej - odparły Tiger i Via - Już na łapach? - zapytała pogodnie Vega. - Tak - odparły pozostałe suczki - Hejka! - powiedziała Esmeralda , która dołączyła - Idziemy , pooglądać niebo? - zapytała Via - NIEBO! - poderwała się Nytrae - Mmm . Co tak głośno - jęknęła Victoria - Właśnie - dodał Gray - Idziemy , niebo oglądać , idziecie z nami? - zapytała Juka - Pewnie! - odparli Gray i Victoria , po czym delikatnie wstali i dołączyli do piesków Vega , wzięła kartę do otwierania drzwi , po czym przeciągnęła ją po czytniku , i odłożyła na miejsce . Drzwi się otworzyły. Grupka piesków , wyszła na dwór . Mimo lekkiego mrozu i śniegu , dało się chodzić. Słychać było lekkie stąpanie łap po śniegu. U góry gwiazdy jeszcze migotały . Pieski położyły się trochę z tyłu bazy , w ich powiększonym parku . Na niebie delikatnie , jeszcze było widać Drogę Mleczną. - Wow - szepnęła Victoria - To , to jest extra! - dodała Esmeralda - Jest pra- znaczy idealnie! - odparła Tiger , po czym dodała w myślach - Gdyby tu był Kaiden! Było , by idealnie! ''- dodała w myślach '''Tymczasem Maximus i Colette oglądali niebo' - Jak tu pięknie nie prawdasz? - zapytała Colette. - Masz racje, Colette. Tylko ty, ja i oczywiście nasze maleństwa! - odparł Maximus. - Ehh, mam nadzieje że nie ma... - No hej kochani! - odparł irytująco Minimus. - Minimus - odparł wrogo Maximus. - Co ty tutaj robisz?! - odparł wściekły Maximus. - Ja?! Co ja tutaj robię?! - odparł Minimus. - Spokojnie Maximus ja go tutaj przysłałem - odparł Ryder. - Co?!!!! - odparł zaskoczony Maximus. - Sam słyszałeś - odparł Kajtek. - No ale jeszcze przyszli ktoś z innych krajów - odparł Solo Wtem na smokach przylecieli Whistle i Sylvia na ich smokach. - No siemka kochani - odparł Whistle. - Whsitle! - odparły pieski. - Hej! - odparł Kojot - Możemy z wami spędzić Sylwestra? - dodał. - Pewnie! - odparła Nytrae - Ok! Tylko jeszcze powiemy cześć Pani Burmistrz- odparła Sylvia. - Spoko - odparł Gray - To do chwili! - odparły dwa pieski i odleciały - Może lepiej wróćmy do bazy - odparła Via - Dobry pomysł- odparła Juka Po chwili 13 piesków ruszyło truchtem w stronę bazy. Światła w bazie były powyłączane. Nawet lampki, wiszące na choince w bazie było wyłączone. Juka biegła patrząc na niebo. W jej głowie pojawiła się myśl ,, ''Jak Obi? " ''nikt nie wiedział , że są razem oprócz nich samych. Troszkę z tyłu biegli Gray i Victoria. Ich łapy biegły łapa w łapę , w tym samym tempie, a czułe i ciepłe spojrzenia co chwila się ze sobą spotykały. Jeszcze troszkę dalej biegł Maximus wraz z Colette. Oni także biegli w tym samym tempie patrząc na się czule na ich drugą połówkę. Troszkę za nimi żywo biegły Via , Nytrae i Tiger Belle. Trzy suczki żwawo biegły śmiejąc się. Via i Nytrae co chwila unosiły głowę , aby jeszcze się napatrzeć na ,,cud" nocnego nieba. Tiger wykonywała praktycznie to samo co Via i Nytare , ale jej myśli wracały do Kaiden ' a. Na samą myśl o nim jej serce zadrżało. Za nimi biegły Vega i Esmeralda , które także napawały się pięknem nocy. Na końcu biegli Kajtek i Minimus , którzy prowadzili dość ożywioną dyskusję. W końcu dotarli do bazy. I wtedy pojawił się drobny problem.. - Jesteśmy - odparła Juka - Świetnie - odparła wesoło Kama - Fajnie było! Prawda? - zapytała Victoria - Tak! Niebo było piękne , ale Ty jesteś piękniejsza- odparł Gray - AWW- odparła czule Victoria - Uważam to samo - odparł Maximus - Niebo było piękne , ale moja Colette była piękniejsza -AWW! MAXI! - odparła Colette - Taa - mruknęła lekko się uśmiechając Tiger - Pff! Taa... Na pewno! - warknęli Minimus i Kajtek - Chicho! - uciszyły ich Juka , Esmeralda i Thunder - Gdzie karta? KURCZĘ ZAPOMNIELIŚMY KARTY! - powiedziała Juka - No , nie - odparła Thunder - SUPER! MOKRE I ZIMNE ŁAPY GWARANTOWANE ! - jęknęła Esmeralda - Spokojnie Esme! Macie medyka ze sobą! - odparł Kajtek - Ej! Może lepiej zadzwońmy po jakiegoś pieska , aby nam otworzył - zaproponowała Tiger - Świetny pomysł! - powiedziała Kama - To po kogo dzwonimy? - zapytała Victoria - Może hmm.. - powiedziała Colette drapiąc się łapką w podbródek - WIEM! ARCTIC! - krzyknęła Via - Ok - odparły chórem pozostałe pieski Via dzwoni. ''Tymczasem w bazie.. '' ( Dzwoni odznaka Arctic ' a ) '' - ( Ziewanie ) Arctic słucham! 'Ekran dzieli się na pół.' '' - Cześć piękny! - powiedziała Via - VIA! - powiedział Arctic - GDZIE JESTEŚ!? - dodał zmartwiony - Na dworze! Hy hy ! Otworzyłbyś nam drzwi? - odparła Via - PEWNIE! Przez Arctic ' a zło pokonane! - odparł Arctic Piesek szybko pobiegł do drzwi aby je otworzyć. W wejściu przytulił się do nie czule. Tiger popatrzała na szczęście przyjaciół ,lekko się zasmuciła myśląc ,że ona nie ma tego szczęścia. -Hmm Timber co się stało?-spytała Victoria chcąc się dowiedzieć -Co mi nic! Pff ja...to znaczy! Agh! Wszytko ok!-wykrzyczała Tiger. -No dobrze!-uśmiechnęła się Vicky. Pieski zasiadły do stołu śniadaniowego. Ryder miał bardzo dobrą nowinę do przekazania. -Słuchajcie Pieski! Mam coś ważnego do przekazania-oznajmił Ryder -Ciekawe co?-myślały pieski. -Ja już wiecie przylecieli do nas Shiling i King oraz Maulee ,jednak to nie wszyscy nasi goście...Przyjadą do nas jeszcze inni nasi przyjaciele! Przyjadą ambasadorzy, Aldona z Kazimierzem i Arrby. -Juhuuu. Zobaczę się z Lucy!-podskoczył z radości Max -A ja będę mógł przytulić moją Sally-oznajmił zachwycony Rusty. - Arrby!-krzyknęła zachwycona Niara -Grr-warknęła Tiger i wybiegła z bazy. -A tą co ugryzło-spytała Colette. -Tiger! Czekaj!-wybiegł za nią Kaiden. Młody Gerberian Shepsky wybiegł z bazy za suczką Stabyhoun. W końcu zobaczył ją na polance Słońce zaczęło wschodzić. - Tiger- odparł Kaiden Suczka odwróciła się na początku miała w oczach łzy , ale gdy ujrzała i usłyszała Kaiden ' a twarz Timber rozpogodziła się. - Co jest , Timber? - zapytał ciepło Kaiden - Mi? Nic.. - odparła cicho suczka ( Początek muzyki : ,, Britney Spears Criminal (SØF Cover): ) '' - Ugh! Czasem żałuje , że nie mam drugiej połówki - powiedziała Tiger patrząc na morze - Tak?! - zapytał Kaiden udając zaskoczenie '''Kaiden dosiadł się do Tiger.' - Timber! Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć? - zapytał - TAK! - odparła suczka - Jesteś najśliczniejszą suczką jakąkolwiek widziałem i poznałem. Zawsze gdy Ciebie widzę czuje , że mogę latać. Ja Cię ko- - powiedział Kaiden , ale przerwał , gdyż podczas wyznania oczy Tiger zabłysły i pocałowała go. - Kocham Cię! - odparły w tym samym momencie dwa pieski - Chcesz być moją dziewczyną? - dodał Kaiden - TAK! CZUŁAM TO SAMO! - odparła Timber , po czym pocałowali się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tiger Belle '' - Złap mnie! - krzyknęła Nytare , biegnąc po jedynym nie ośnieżonym terenie. - OK! - odparł Phoenix '''Mimo śniegu , który był prawie wszędzie , na tym terenie go nie było. Do tego teren był zalany promieniami wchodzącego słońca.' - Hę!? Gdzie jest Phoenix?- zapytała samą siebie Nytare Nagle potężne ciało na nią runęło. Wywracając ją na plecy. - Phoenix! - powiedziała suczka z rozflirtowanym uśmiechem - Cześć piękna! - powiedział Phoenix - Cześć Phoenix! - odparła Nytare - Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć ? - zapytał owczarek niemiecki - PEWNIE! - Jesteś najpiękniejszą suczką w moim życiu , przy Tobie czuje się jakbym fruwał! Kocham Cię! Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał Phoenix - TAK! JA CIEBIE TEZ KOCHAM!! - odparła Nytare Nagle Phoenix zbliżył swój nosek do noska Nytare , i go dotknął. Pieski oblał rumieniec. Nytare objęła pieska łapami. * Zmiana sceny ( Koniec muzyki) Jest na dworze -3 stopnie , Zuzia,Via oraz Viki lepiły bałwana. -Jak tam ci idzie Via?- zapytała Zuzia -Dobrze robię już brzuch!- oznajmiła Via -Zimno tu!- pomarudziła Viki- Możemy iść do bazy??.- -Yyy.. nie- odpowiedziała krótko Via. -Jakie macie pomysł na Sylwestra?- spytała odchodząc od tematu Zuzia -No ja mam pomysł spędzić czas z moim Arctic' em - rozmarzła się Via. -No ja mam nadzieje że Axe przyjedzie, mój kochany tancerz- dodała Zuzia z uśmiechem. -Serio?! Wszyscy albo się spotykają albo inni sobie wyznają miłość, no ja nie mogę!- powiedziała Viki -Oj Viki nie przesadzaj - odparła Via. - Już kończycie te arcydzieło?- spytała ironicznie Viki. -Już za chwilę ... O!- oznajmiła Zuzia. - Ok ok idziemy?- spytała Viki -No idziemy.- odpowiedziała Via -No super- powiedziała Viki i poszły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji - Zgadzam się z Tobą- odparła Tetradi - Ja nie mogę!? Te sukienki i te wyznania miłosne! BLE! - odparła w grymasie Valka - Dokładnie to samo! - przyznała Killer - Macie pomysły na Sylwestra? - zapytała Amy - Noo.. Raczej tak! - odparły Valka , Tetradi i Killer - A! Amy , czego nosisz róż? - zapytała Tetradi - Szczerze! To jest głupie , ale ja nie cierpię różu , ale dlatego , że moja mama , Skye , jest moją idolką i autorytetem postanowiłam jakoś to przeboleć. - odparła Amy - AHA! WOW! - odparła zaskoczona Valka - A wracając do tematu to.. - dodała Amy - Może zorganizujmy imprezę? - powiedziała Killer - Dobry pomysł! - przyznały rację Tetradi , Valka i Amy - To ja mogę pobiec po Malcolm 'a- zaoferowała się Amy - OK! - odparły pozostałe suczki * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - ZUZIA! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Axe - AXE! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Zuzia Oba pieski , zaraz po tym się w siebie wtuliły! -Tęskniłam! - szepnęła Zuzia - Ja , też! - odparł Axe - YO! - przywitał ich Malcolm idący z Sunset - YO! - odparł uśmiechnięty Axe - Jak , tam? - zapytała Sunset - Dobrze! - odparli Zuzia i Axe. - Idziemy stroić bazę na imprezę! - odparła Sunset - Pomóc wam? - zapytała Suzanne - Chętnie pomożemy - dodał Philip - OK- odparli Malcolm i Sunset - To ja może pójdę po przekąski - odparła Nora - Idę z Tobą! - dodała Dilara W tym momencie do piesków podbiegli Lucy ,Sally wraz z Kazimierzem ,Aldoną i Arrby 'm. - Cześć! - przywitali się. - Witajcie Wasze wysokości- dodały. - Witajcie! Jest nam niezmiernie miło, spędzać u Was Sylwestra! - powiedział Kazimierz - Lucy! Sally! King!Kazimierz! Aldona! Arrby! - krzyknęły wszystkie pieski z PP. - Witajcie! - odparli Lucy , Sally, Kazimierz ,Aldona z Arrby 'm. - Idziemy po przekąski idziecie z nami? - zapytała Dilara - Pewnie! - odparły pieski - Tylko ja poszukam Max ' a! - powiedziała Lucy - A , ja Rusty ' ego! - dodała Sally - Hej! Gotowi?- zapytała Skipper - Tak! Prawie- odparła Nora - To świetnie- dodał Zuma - Cześć Dilara! - zza pleców suczki malinois powiedział Zorro - No , cześć! - odparła Dilara - Słyszałem , że idziecie po przekąski na Sylwestra! - odparł Zorro - TAK IDZIESZ Z NAMI!!? - zapytała suczka - Tak - odparł labrador - TAK! EE.. Znaczy to fajno- odparła rumieniąc się Dilara - Ej nie widział ktoś Delili? - zapytał Ares przestępując z łapy na łapę - ARES!! - krzyknęła Delilah wychodząc z bazy - DELILAH! - odkrzyknął Ares i oba pieski po przyjacielsku się przytuliły - AWW! - powiedziała Dilara - Idziemy? - zapytała Dellicia. - Pewnie! - odparła Dilara i ruszyli Skipper biegła na przodzie troszkę dalej biegli Dilara , Zorro , Zuma , Dellicia, Ruffy, Nora Lucy i Sally. - To co kupujemy? - zapytała biegnąć Sally - Na pewno jakąś Colę , Ice Tea, Pepsi, Mirindę, Fantę! I szampana truskawkowego! - odparła w biegu Skipper - Jeszcze Lays ' y MAX ' y paprykowe , popcorn solony, cheetosy! AH! DUŻO TEGO BĘDZIE! - dodała śmiejąc się Dilara - Może zamówimy jeszcze pizzę!? - zapytała biegnąc Nora - TAK! BYŁOBY SUPER! - krzyknął w biegu Ruffy. - AUU! - zawyła z radości Lucy * Zmiana odznaki znaczek Lucy - To będzie wyglądało super! Uwierzcie mi! - odparł Malcolm - JASNE, ŻE TAK! - odparła liżąc Malcolm' a Sunset - DOBRA! STOP! - warknęła Valka - Ugh! Ok- odparła Sunset - Przecież to nie spowalnia pracy! - odparła Suzanne przytulając się do Philip'a. - Ale, Suzanne! - przerwała zła Tetradi - Co? - zapytała Suzanne - Ugh! Nam to delikatnie przeszkadza! - odparła wywracając oczami Killer - Ugh! Daj spokój Tetradi! Niestety nic na to nie poradzimy! - warknęła Valka - Racja! - odparła Tetradi - Już się nie mogę doczekać! - szepnęła zachwycona Suzanne - Ja też! - odparł Philip i polizał ją w ucho - O której zaczynamy? - zapytała Kora - Hmm! O piętnastej! Tak najlepiej! - odparła Kama - A wynosimy nasze pufy? - zapytała idąc w stronę pudełek Roxy - JA JESTEM ZA! - odparł wesoło Ksander - No to na co czekamy? - zapytał Dylan - Nie wiem! - odparła śmiejąc się Briana - Dobra , zróbmy miejsce- oznajmiła Casandra - Głodny jestem! - jęknął nagle Rubble - Hej może zjesz coś z mojej lodówki? - zapytał Fritz - A co masz!? - odparł Rubble - Warzywa, owoce- odparł Fritz - A masz jakieś mięsko! Dobre byłoby na śniadanie! - odparł oblizując się Rubble - Mięso?! Rubble, wiesz , że go nie jem - odparł spokojnie Fritz - Biedny Rubble- zaśmiała się Skye - Oj tak - westchnął Rocky - Pomóc Ci synu? - zapytał Chase Dylan ' a - Nie, dzięki tato wszystko jest ok- odparł Dylan - Ok to się cieszę- odparła za Chase ' a Everest * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest Rozdział 2 - Ok! To do dzieła! - krzyknęła Nora - Idziemy po przekąski! Oh yea! - odparła Dilara - Dobra , spotykamy się tutaj za chwilę- odparła Skipper Pieski pokiwała głowami. Mimo , że Wigilia, Boże Narodzenie było kilka dni temu w sklepie nadal stały choinki, z wysokiego sufitu supermarketu zwisały bombki. Niektóre półki oświetlały kolorowe lampki. Pieski były zachwycone tym widokiem. I od razu powspominały święta. Skipper przytuliła się do Zumy. Dilara biegła z koszykiem na kółkach razem z Zorro. Nora wraz z Sally i Lucy z gracją ściągały przekąski. A Ruffy i Dellicia brali picia. - Ok! To kochana co bierzemy? - zapytał liżąc Skipper w ucho Zuma - Coś do picia, jedzenia i rzeczy na dyskotekę! - odparła odwzajemniając czynność. - Ok to ja wezmę szampana o smaku truskawkowym! - nagle odparła Skipper i łapą ściągnęła butelkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper - Dobra ja idę po chipsy! - odparła Dilara - Ok - odparł Zorro Tymczasem maliniaczka ściągnęła jej kochane chipsy. - Ej! Dilara! - zawołał Zorro- Czy tam przypadkiem nie są Sally, Lucy i Nora! - dodał labrador - TAK! DZIEWCZYNY! - odparła Dilara po czym wrzuciła przekąski do koszyka i pognała do przyjaciółek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki - Dobrze, pójdę do Mishki by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. - odparł King. - Witaj Mishka! Pooglądamy coś? - zapytał wilk kanadyjski. - No pewnie King. Chodź! - odparła Mishka. * W tle leci muzyka: Britney Spears - Everytime - Więc jak tam twoja ciąża? - Spokojnie. Jeszcze nasze dzieci się nie rodzą... ale i tak powinny - odparła nieco przygnębiona Mishka. - No na pewno powinny się urodzić! Mishka, przecież i tak jeszcze wierzymy że się uda! - Mishka. Właśnie przejrzałam wyniki u pani weterynarz i powiedziała mi że twoje szczenięta, lub twój szczeniak powinny narodzić się o 5:00. - odparła Marthine. - Ohh szkoda. Szkoda że nie będą mogły zobaczyć nowego roku :( - odparła zawiedziona Siberian husky. - No - dodała Marthine. - Dobra to idziemy świętować z innymi? - spytała Mishka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kinga i koniec muzyki - Ok! Wesołego Nowego Roku! - odparły pieski po czym wzięły siatki z zakupami i wyszły ze sklepu. - Chodźmy! - zawołała Lucy - OK! A tak w ogóle nie mogę się doczekać kiedy urodzą się szczeniaki Mishki i King 'a - powiedziała Dilara - Ja też! - odparła Lucy - Kocham szczeniaki! - dodała Sally - No super! Ciekawe czy to będą psy, czy wilki? - dodał Stefan. - Sama nie wiem kotku. Ale poród musi się udać - odparła Esmeralda. - Na pewno się uda słonko. Wierzę w dobrą przyszłość - odparła Lady. - No ja też wierzę mamo. Tylko nadal się zastanawiam - dodał Stefan. - No tak, tylko szkoda że akurat poród się zacznie o 5 nad ranem. - odparł Vitto. - Ciekawe kiedy zakupowicze przyjdą? - zapytała Roxy - Nie wiem, powinni być w każdej chwili- odparł Arctic Nagle zaczęły z dala pojawiać się smukłe psie sylwetki. - Chyba idą- odparła Aurora merdając ogonem - Jej- dodał Smav - E! A gdzie wcięło Nytrae i Phoenix ' a? - zapytała Hope - Dobre pytanie- odparła Natalie - Pomożecie nam?!- nagle odezwał się głos - Wow! - odparła Via odskakując na bok z zaskoczenia - Mamy tak stać?!- zaśmiała się Skipper - Daj Skipper pomogę Ci - zadeklarowała się Kasumi - Dilara! Daj pomogę Ci - powiedziała Via - Dzięki! - odparła Dilara - Ej! Chyba zanosi się na deszcz! Ugh! - jęknęła Annie - No i!? - zapytała Kasumi - Ugh! No nic! - odparła Annie po czym weszła do bazy. Nagle zza pagórka szli razem Nytrae i Phoenix. - Chyba idą nasze znajdki! - zaśmiał się Koda - Nytrae! Phoenix! Gdzież wyście byli!? - zapytała podbiegając do nich Casandra - Ee! Nigdzie- odparła rumieniąc się Nytrae - No nareszcie! Cały Psi Patrol was szukał! - dodała Nora - Oj! No bo- powiedziała Nytrae - Oj! Nie kryjmy! Jesteśmy parą! - odparł Phoenix - JEST! - odparły Casandra i Nora - Dobra! Chodźmy do bazy pomóc innym- powiedzieli Nytrae i Phoenix Pieski idą. * Zmiana sceny - Kocham Cię Lucy! - odparł Max po czym pocałował Lucy Jord - Ja Ciebie też! Mój naj! Naj! Najlepszy na całym wszechświecie policjancie- odpowiedziała czule Lucy - A Ty jesteś moją! Naj! Naj! Najlepszą na całym wszechświecie piosenkarką! - dodał Max - AWW! - odparła Lucy po czym pocałowała Max 'a * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lucy - Ej! Johnboy! Pomożesz mi?- zapytała Dilara - Pewnie! - odparł Johnboy - Ok! Musimy gdzieś z dala od naszej imprezy położyć fajerwerki! - powiedziała Dilara - Się robi! - odparł Johnboy * Zmiana sceny odznaka Johnboy ' a - Pieski!! Mogę jeszcze na chwilę prosić o waszą uwagę? - zapytał Ryder - Pewnie! - odparły wszystkie pieski - Przyjadą jeszcze do nas Kiltt, Wixy, Brittie,Russie,Polanie, Germae, Isla, Alba, Englee i Francie - powiedział Ryder - JEJ! - krzyknęły pieski - Lepiej rozłóżmy już stoły- powiedziała Casandra - A zatem do dzieła! - krzyknęła Lavia. - Ja pójdę po miski- odparła Coral - Pójdę z Tobą mi querido- powiedział Tracker po czym pocałował Coral - Pójdę z wami mamo i tato- dodała Esmeralda - A ja pójdę z tobą moja żono! - dodał Stefan, który poszedł z Esmeraldą i jego przybranymi teściami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Esmeraldy - Dekoracje już prawie rozwieszone - westchnęła Amy - Cześć piękna! - powiedział otrzepując się ze śniegu Clif - Hej! - odparła uśmiechając się Amy - Pomyśleć, że dopiero co rok się zaczął, a dziś już się kończy- dodał Clif - No, lepiej pójdę poszukać Hopper 'a i Ally- odparła Amy- Chcesz ze mną?- dodała suczka - Z Tobą to na koniec świata! - odparł Clif, po czym pocałował Amy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy Ryder gra na swoim tablecie.. I nagle dzwoni Pani Burmistrz. - Witaj, Ryder!! - zaczęła przejęta Pani Goodway - Witam Pani Burmistrz! Czy, coś się stało?- zapytał Ryder -Tak! Dostawca fajerwerków utknął na bezludziu i nie może ich dowieść do supermarketu! Poza tym to jego pierwszy raz w Zatoce Przygód, a GPS, którym się posługiwał popsuł się- odparła zmartwiona Pani Burmistrz - Dobrze! Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy! - odparł Ryder- Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie! - zawołał przez tableta Ryder - RYDER WZYWA! - krzyknęły chórem wszystkie pieski Biegną do bazy. - Hej, gdzie jest Max? - zapytała Lucy - No i Marshall? - dodała Laika - Idziemy! - krzyknęli obydwaj - Ej! Marshall! Nie wywaliliśmy się jeszcze!- odparł z dumą Max - Wiem, extra! - odparł dalmatyńczyk I wtem Marshall potknął się o siatkę z chipsami... - UWAGA!! - krzyknął, po czym najpierw wpadł na Max 'a , a potem obaj wpadli na pieski zgromadzone w windzie. - Wesołego Nowego Roku! - odparli Max i Marshall - Ha ha ha ha ha! - zaśmiały się pieski Winda wjeżdża na górę. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder, sir! - krzyknął Chase - Świetnie! Pieski, dzwoniła do mnie Pani Burmistrz i powiedziała, że dostawca fajerwerków utknął na bezludziu i nie może ich dowieść do supermarketu, GPS, którym się posługiwał popsuł się, a do Zatoki nie przyjdzie bez niego, bo to jego pierwszy raz tutaj! Do tej misji potrzebuję wszystkich potrzebnych łap!- oznajmił Ryder- Psi Patrol, rusza do akcji! - zawołał - AUUU! - zawyły pieski Pieski zjeżdżają spod podziemi wysuwają się pojazdy piesków, po dłuższej chwili wszyscy są gotowi, by nieść pomoc. - Ryder! Jak zdołamy namierzyć dostawcę skoro nie wiemy gdzie on jest? - zapytała Kate - Nie martw się, Kate! Pani Burmistrz wysłała mi zrzut ekranu podczas ich rozmowy, gdzie podane było jego położenie- odparł chłopak - To w drogę! - odkrzyknęła Kate - Kaiden! Victor! Maximus! Wyślijcie swoje szpiegule i drony, aby sprawdzić czy nic mu nie dolega ii czy nie ma kłopotów! - oznajmił Ryder - Kaiden pomoc da! - ( Nie wiem, co może mówić Victor) - Agent PP rusza do akcji! - Skye, Amy, Aurora, Tiger Belle! Wy bądźcie naszymi oczami z góry! - dodał Ryder - Oto pies, który lata! - Gotowa do lotu! - Jestem stworzona do latania! - Lece tam ,gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! - RUF, RUF WYŚLIJ SZPIEGULE! - krzyknął Kaiden - RUF RUF! DRON! - krzyknął Victor - RUF, RUF DRON! - krzyknął Maximus Skye wskoczyła do jej helikoptera, Amy do jej myśliwca. - RUF! Ruf! Skrzydła! - zaszczekała Aurora - Skrzydła z turbo przyspieszeniem! - zaszczekała Timber I odfrunęły wraz dronami. - Ashira! King! Esmeralda! Wy przeszukacie teren by sprawdzić gdzie jest i czy nic mu się nie stało, a po misji oprowadźcie go po Zatoce Przygód! - Rawr! I to rozumiem! - Ja zawsze znam drogę do pomocy! - Zawsze drogę znam! Ashira wskoczyła do Jeepa, a King do terenówki. - Mishka! Kate! Alexis! Przydadzą się nam informatycy! Wy naprawicie GPS! - powiedział Ryder - Husky technik już idzie! - Coś Ci w komputerze nie gra! Poczekaj .. ! Kate już przybiegła! -( Nwm, co może mówić Alexis) - Dasz radę Mishka!?- zapytał z zatroskaniem Ryder - Pewnie! Jestem zawsze gotowa do pomocy! A przecież szczeniaki przyjdą na świat po piątej- dodała Mishka i się uśmiechnęła. - Gray! Victoria! Chaaya! Niara! Dylan! Delgado! Skipper! Chase! Viki! Sabra! Arctic! Gray i Victoria! Wy pomożecie w transporcie sztucznych ogni! Chaaya,Niara,Dylan, Delgado,Skipper, Chase, Viki,Sabra,Arctic i Max! Wy zamknięcie w razie czego tamtą drogę i będzie to eskortować! - Vitto! Stefan! Jeśli dostawca jest głodny przygotujcie mu posiłek! - Każde jedzenie będzie smakować! - odparł Vitto. - Jedzenie daje siłę! - odparł Stefan. - Problem finansowy? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy! - Śliczna , czy nie , ja tym zainteresuje się! - (Nwm, co może mówić Chaaya) - Policjantka, zaraz złapie przestępce! - Dylan złapie złodzieja! -(Nwm, co może mówić Delgado) - Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! - Chase się tym zajmie! - (Nwm, co może mówić Viki) - Policyjny pies Sabra, rusza do akcji! - Przez Arctic 'a zło pokonane! - (Nwm, co może mówić Max) - Świetnie! Reszcie pewnie przypadnie robota na miejscu! - odparł Ryder - PSI PATROL DO DZIEŁA!! - powiedział i ruszyli w drogę * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Tiger Belle Francie, Polanie, Brittie, Englee, Wixy, Kiltt, Germae, Isla, Alba, Russie lecieli samolotem, nagle zadzwonił do nich Ryder! - Alo! Ryder! - powiedziała Francie z francuskim akcentem - Witaj Francie. Długo jeszcze lecicie?- zapytał Ryder - Jeszcze chetyre godziny- odparł Russie - To się uda- szepnął Ryder - Co się ma udać? - zapytała Wixy - Akurat dostaliśmy wezwanie, a chcielibyśmy was odebrać z lotniska. - powiedział chłopak - Ok! To powodzenia! - powiedziała Kiltt - Dziękujemy! - odparł chłopak i się rozłączył. - Ładnie wyglądasz Kiltt! - powiedział Germae - NAPRAWDĘ!? - zapytała suczka ze świecącymi się oczami ze szczęścia. Serce Kiltt waliło jak młotem. Tylko, tylko powstrzymywała krzyk. - Emm. Hej zostawicie nas samych? - zapytał Germae - Ok- odparły pieski i wyszły z tego pokoju Germae włączył funkcję przyciemnienia szyb i wysunięcia świec. - WOW! A to z jakiej okazji!?- zapytała zachwycona Kiltt - Wiesz.... Jesteś najśliczniejszą sunią na świecie i w moim życiu! Jesteś też wspaniała pod względem charakteru! I ja Cię kocham! Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał Germae Oczy Kiltt błysnęły. -TAK! OCZYWIŚCIE! - odparła Kiltt i pocałowała Germae 'a * Zmiana sceny odznaka Germae 'a Rozdział 3 Mishka wyszukiwała cel. - Dobrze, znalazłam dostawce fajerwerk. Daje Ci adres - powiedziała Mishka do Ashiry, po czym lwica od razu przekazała wiadomość. - Dobrze Mishka, a co tam u ciebie? - zapytał King. - Wszystko dobrze, jeszcze mamy czas - odparła Mishka. - Dopiero południe- dodała - Amy! Lepiej poleć tam pierwsza czy nie ma naszych ulubieńców!- zażartowała Ashira - Dobrze! Bez obioru! - odparła Amy Po czym przechyliła na bok myśliwiec i przygotowała się do przekroczenia bariery dźwięku. Po chwili Amy była już daleko. - Na szczęście nie mamy towarzystwa! - odparła Amy - Potwierdzam! - odparły Tiger Belle i Aurora - Jesteście już blisko! - odparła Skye - Dzięki! - odparł Ryder - Gray! Dilara! Skipper! Maximus! Kora! Możecie pojechać przed nami! - oznajmił Ryder - Tak jest! - odparły pieski i dodały gazu Bugatti Chiron gnały przed siebie jak torpedy! - No cóż przecież musimy uratować sylwestra! I żeby tylko smakowała mu włoskie jedzenie! - odparł Stefan. - Taa już bardziej podziwiam twojego ojca! - zaśmieszkował Maximus. - Spokojnie to nie rywalizacja tylko misja! - odparł Vitto. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Vitta - Nie no czemu Ryder nie wybrał nas na tą misję? - odparł Kajtek - No naprawdę czemu to ja nie mogę być kapitanem? Wtedy by mnie Victoria pokochała i w końcu rzuciła tego beznadziejnego Gray'a! - odparł kundel. Wtem błysnęła lampka w oku Minimusa - Hej wiesz co? Nawet to niegłupi pomysł... - odparł Minimus - Co masz na myśli? - No wiesz moglibyśmy razem władać Psim patrolem... - A Colette i Victoria i ogólnie wszyscy by nas pokochali! - Uuuu niezły plan Minimus! - No wiem w końcu to ja... - Yhym! - krząknął Kajtek - To znaczy MY! Jesteśmy genialni! - Hehehe to do dzieła! - odparł Kajtek i wraz z Minimusem wsiedli do swoich pojazdów. Lecz podczas zabawy Maxis usłyszał plan Minimusa i Kajtka. - Hej! Słyszeliście to? - zapytał Maxis - Co niby? - zapytała Shiny - Znowu wujek Minimus i Kajtek coś knują! - odparł piesek - No racja - odparła Mufin - A to dranie! Trzeba ostrzec Ambasadorów zanim przylecą! - odparła Lady. - Idziemy z tobą babciu! - odparła BeautyBelle. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Minimusa Gdy pieski pracowały, niedaleko, samochód, który miał dostarczyć lwa do zoo, złapał kapcia. Kierowca poszedł wymieniać oponę, a w tym czasie klatka, w której był lew się otworzyła i uciekł. Szybko pokonał dystans. Po chwili dotarł do miejsca akcji ratunkowej. Nagle pieski usłyszały dziwne warczenie! -Hę? - zapytała się Chaaya. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył masywny lew. Rzucił się w stronę Maxis' a, Shiny, BeautyBelle, Scott ' a, Scotty, Mufin, Hopper 'a i Ally. - UWAGA!! - krzyknęła Chaaya po czym rzuciła się na napastnika. - Chaaya! - krzyknął Ryder. - Nikt! Nie będzie ruszał szczeniąt!! - warknęła Chaaya i ugryzła go w bark. Niestety on lekko ją ranił. Mimo to Chaaya, nadal walczyła. Reszta piesków, próbowała odciągnąć lwa od szczeniaków, jednak nadal napierał.Chaaya słyszała pulsowanie jej krwi w jej uszach i ogromną furię z powodu ataku na szczeniaki! Wtedy wezbrała wszystkie swoje siły iii.... powaliła lwa, po czym ugryzła go prosto w szyję. - Chaaya! Dziękujemy! - powiedziały szczeniaki i przytuliły się do suczki. - UWAGA PIESKI! - krzyknął Ryder. - Za to, że Chaaya, uratowała przed śmiercią szczeniaki, mało co nie poświęciła życia i za pokonanie lwa dostajesz odznakę! - odparł Ryder, po czym przypiął jej odznakę. - CHAAYA! CHAAYA! - skandowały pieski. - Dzięki- odparła suczka. - Chaaya jesteś ranna! - powiedział Kieł. - To nic takiego! - odparła suczka. - Ja ją obejrzę- zaaferowała się Sherda. - Nigdy się nie bój, Sherda jest tu! - powiedziała Sherda. - Sherda! Ja się nie boję- zauważyła lekko Chaaya. - Racja! - dodała suczka po czym ją opatrzyła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chaai. Po kilku minutach jazdy i była 21:40 - Gdzie on wreszcie jest? - odparł King - STÓJCIE! ZNALAZŁAM TROP! - odparła Ashira. Pieski się zatrzymały. - TU JEST! - odparł Maximus. - Nie bój się! Pomożemy Ci! - odparł Ryder. Pieski weszły do dołu z ciężarówką pełną fajerwerk, gdzie był dostawca. - Wszystko OK? - zapytał Chase. - Tak wszystko dobrze - odparł dostawca. - Ruf! Ruf! Megafon! - zaszczekał Chase - Zaczynamy! - dodał Chase - A nie jesteś głodny? - spytał Stefan - Nie. Przed chwilą jadłem kolację - odparł dostawca. - To dobrze. Gray, Victoria, Chaaya, Niara, Dylan, Skipper, Chase, Viki, Sabra, Arctic! Przeniesiecie bagaże na górę! - Robi się Ryder! - odparły pieski chórem. - Ashira, King, Maximus, Skye, Amy, Tiger Belle! Użyjecie liny by wciągnąć wóz na górę! - Tak jest! - odparł wyznaczone pieski i lwica. - Cassie, Niara, Dylan,Skipper, Chase, Viki, Sabra, Arctic! - wy zamkniecie drogę! - Robi się! - odparły pieski chórem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Minimus i Kajtek podglądali akcje ratowniczą. - Dobrze to jest mój plan. Ty okłamiesz Rydera, o jakimś wypadku, a ja zepchnę to kulistą skałę żeby inni z niej nie wyszli. - odparł Minimus. - Hej zaraz... - odparł Kajtek. - Spokojnie Victorii nic się nie stanie. Obiecuję. - odparł Minimus. - Uff, to dobrze. - A teraz leć i trzymaj się planu. - odparł Minimus Kajtek podbiega do Rydera. - RYDER! - krzyknął Kajtek. - Co się dzieje Kajtek? - zapytał Ryder. - Chodzi o Mishkę... Ona rodzi! - powiedział Minimus. - COOO?! I TO TERAZ?! - zdziwił się King, po czym próbował się wydostać z dołu. - Chodź za mną! - odparł kundel. - Hehehe i oto właśnie chodziło! - odparł Minimus po czym zepchnął skałę, zatykając nią dół. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała Amy. - NIEEEEE! MISHKA, ZAWIODŁEM CIĘ! - rozpaczał King. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kinga U informatyków zaczął się urywać zasięg - Co się dzieje? - spytała Mishka. - Straciliśmy zasięg - odparła Kate. - Ale ja nie! - odparła Marthine, po czym zadzwoniła do Kinga. Martine dzwoni do Kinga - King, to ty? - spytała Mishka przez telefon Martine. - Mishka? Wszystko z tobą w porządku?! - spytał się King - No pewnie że tak - Jak tam twoje dzieci, przychodzą na świat teraz?! - Ohh King, przecież wiesz że one urodzą się o 5 rano - zaśmieszkowała Mishka. - Czyli że wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytał King. - No pewnie że tak! - Uff, raczej się pomyliłem - odparł King. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Tymczasem Francie, Polanie, Brittie, Englee, Wixy, Kiltt, Germae, Isla, Alba, Russie przylecieli na lotnisko. - Przyjaciele! - odparła Lady - O część! Co się stało? - spytała Polanie. - Właśnie Minimus i Kajtek uknuli spisek! I teraz inni utknęli w dziurze! - powiedział Maxis. - Wrrr... Jak ja ich znajdę to zaraz... - odparł Russie - Russie! Przecież dzieci słuchają! - krzyknęła Francie. - Sorki - Dobrze nie mamy czasu na gadanie musimy działać! - odparła Lady - Za mną kochani! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lady Po pewnym czasie pieski przybiegły. - Lady?- zapytał Ryder - Minimus i Kajtek, uknuli spisek, i zepchnęli głaz więżąc innych w dziurze- odparła Lady - Dobrze! Chyba wiem nawet kto pomoże! A zostanę z ambasadorami- odparł Ryder i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder' a - Ugh! POMOCY! - zawołały pieski próbujący przesunąć głaz. - BINGO! - warknął Volvo - Ugh! Gdyby ktoś miał smoka! - zaczął Tofik Nagle przyleciała Ceyra. - Spokojnie! Lady! Nas powiadomiła o wypadku! - odparł głos z góry i był to Russie. - Dalej! - powiedział Carlie. Po czym silna smoczyca z pomocą ambasadorów przesunęli głaz. - JEST! WOLNOŚĆ! - krzyknął David i wyskoczył z dziury - Kto to w ogóle był? - zapytała Szasta - Nie wiem! Ale nie wiem co bym mu zrobił jak by wpadł w moje łapy- warknął Vestern - Ja bym mu żyć nie dała! - dodała Missouri - Ja go znajdę to.. A teraz niech lepiej spisuje testament! - warknęła Night - Właśnie- przytaknęły Valka i Tetradi - Pieski- odparł zasmucony Ryder - Tak?! Sir!- odparł przygnębiony smutkiem pana Chase - Zrobili to Minimus i Kajtek! - dodał - Ok! Już po nich! - warknęły Valka, Tetradi, Missouri, Sabra, Vestern, Gray,Maximus, Night, Viki, Thunder i Cassie - Spokojnie, przeprosili mnie- dodał Ryder - To dobrze- warknął Hutch - Ale to było tak z serca? - zapytał Kieł - Tak- odparli Minimus i Kajtek. - No mam nadzieję... - warknęła wściekle Ashira. - No, proszę, proszę, co za różnica- warknęła Valka - Popełniliśmy błąd- mruknął Kajtek Minimus nie zauważalnie przewrócił oczyma. - Dobra! To wracamy do pracy! - zarządził Ryder - Ugh! Działają mi na nerwy! - mruknęła Ashira * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry - Emm... Ryder?- zaczęła Hera - Tak, Hera? Coś się stało?- zapytał Ryder -Mój radar pogodowy wskazuje, że o 00:50 będzie śnieżyca- dodała zmartwiona suczka - Świetna robota Hero! - odparł Ryder i pogłaskał suczkę - Dzięki! - odparła Hera -A Twój radar coś pokazuje? - zapytał się Ryder Rusty ' ego -Tak! Będzie duża śnieżyca! - odparł Rusty - Ok, to wiem od Hery- odparł Ryder - A! Ok! No to co mogę Ci powiedzieć.. A! Będą bardzo silne wiatry! - odparł Rusty - Tak samo świetna robota Rusty! - odparł Ryder i pogłaskał go - Ta burza ,,mała" w moje łapki się złapała! - odparł Rusty i zamerdał ogonem - Hej! Sally! Zostaniesz z Rusty' m? Będziesz mi mówić ile mamy czasu do powrotu!- powiedział Ryder - No, ba! Ja z Rusty' m zawsze! - odparła Sally i pocałowała Rusty ' ego. - Kajtek! Youki! Sherda! Marshall! Wy zbadacie czy w razie czego nic mu nie jest! - odparł Ryder - (Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) - Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki przybędzie zawsze w potrzebie! - Nigdy się nie bój, Sherda jest tu! - Jestem gotowy do pomocy! - Eco! Rocky! Hope! Oliana! Wy naprawicie samochód dostawcy i wymienicie opony!- powiedział Ryder - Nigdy nie jest, daleko, żeby być Eco! - Zielone znaczy jedź! - Tam gdzie las ,jest i Hope! - (Nwm , co może mówić Oliana) Kilka minut później... - Gotowe! - odparła Oliana - Super robota! - dodał Ryder - Wiesz my mamy to coś! - zażartował Eco - Właśnie- dodała Hope - Psi Patrol, ruszamy do Zatoki Przygód! - odparł Ryder Po czym wszystkie pieski z dostawcą ruszyły w drogę powrotną. Tymczasem w bazie informatyków. - JEST UDAŁO SIĘ! - ucieszyli się informatycy. Przez chwile było radośnie ze zwycięstwa. Lecz Mishkę zaczął boleć brzuch i przez ten moment wszyscy ucichli. - Ał! Mój brzuch! - krzyknęła Mishka. - O NIE! MISHKA! Co się dzieje? - zapytała zakłopotana Marthine. - Chyba już czas! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki Pieski były w połowie drogi, a Marthine gwałtownie zadzwoniła do Rydera - Ryder! - krzyknęła - WOW! Martine co się stało? - zapytał zaskoczony chłopak - Mishka właśnie zaczęła rodzić! Naprawdę! - powiedziała Marthine. - COOO?! TERAZ?! Przecież jest 23:57! - odparł zakłopotany King. - King! Pospiesz się! - krzyknęła Mishka przez telefon. - Mishka! Wsiadamy! Do samochodów! I gazu do bazy! - odparła Alexis - Ale?.- zaczęła Mishka - Uwierz nam! - dodała Kate - Spoko! - odparła Mishka po czym wskoczyła na tył Wan 'a Kate. - Oliana! - powiedziała Alexis - Tak?- zapytała Oliana - Przyjedź tu natychmiast i zabierz wóz Mishki! - odparła Alexis - Masz to jak w banku! - zawołała Oliana Wszystkie pojazdy dodały gazu. Szybko odstawiły dostawcę pod Pałac Pani Burmistrz.. Na szczęście ona z Psi Patrol byli nie daleko i po kilku sekundach przybyła na miejsce. Wzięła wóz Mishki na holownik. I postawiły się szybko pod bazę. Chwilę potem dołączyła do nich reszta Psiego Patrolu. W bazie Malcolm skończył dekorację na imprezę, a razem z nim czekały Marthine, Mishka, Alexis i Kate. - AU! - krzyknęła Mishka - MISHKA! - krzyknął King - Maska tlenowa! Szybko! - rozporządziła Youki - Uwaga! Rodzi się pierwszy szczeniak! - krzyknęła Ashira Wybiła 23:58 i wtedy narodził się pierwszy szczeniak. - To jest chłopczyk! - odparła Sherda - Jeszcze to nie koniec! Następny się rodzi! - krzyknęła Ashira Wtem wybiła 23:59 i urodził się kolejny szczeniaczek - To znowu chłopczyk - odparła lwica. - Jeszcze tylko jeden nam został! Godzina była bliska nowego roku i zaczynało się odliczanie - Zaczynają odliczanie! - odparł Maximus Wtem rodził się ostatni szczeniaczek. - Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! - liczyli mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód. W tym momencie narodził się dosłownie ostatni szczeniaczek. - To jest dziewczynka... - odparła Youki W tym momencie wybił Nowy Rok. - NOWY ROK 2018!! - krzyknęły pieski. - Jestem tatą! - krzyknął zadowolony King. - A ja jestem ciocią! - odparła szczęśliwa Ashira. Wszyscy zaczęli świętować Nowy Rok. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się impreza. Szybko jednak z bazy wyszedł cały Psi Patrol, aby odpalić wielkie fajerwerki przywiezione przez Whistle'a i Sylvię. Widok był cudowny. Z każdej strony na czarnymi niebie błyskał fajerwerki. Każda para przytuliła się do siebie. W końcu trochę po oglądaniu fajerwerk, w końcu weszli do bazy. Wyłączono światła, Malcolm przygotował wcześniej muzykę, więc nie musiał przewijać. Suczki przebrały się. Mishka razem z King ' iem patrzyli na swoje maleństwa. - Są śliczne! - szepnął King - Wiem, nasze skarby- szepnęła Mishka po czym pocałowała King ' a i polizała szczenięta. - Myślałaś nad imionami? - zapytał King - Jeszcze nie- odparła Mishka - Mishka! King! Jeśli chcecie to możecie kiedy zechcecie zejść na dół na imprezę- odparł Ryder. - Dobrze, ale jeszcze chwilę tu zostaniemy- odparli King i Mishka Początek muzyki: ,,The Chainsmokers : Paris". '' '''Wszyscy tańczyli. Zamiast normalnych świateł, były powieszone żarówki dyskotekowe. Wszystkie pary wyznawały sobie wzajemną miłość i się całowały.' - Hej! Chris! Sorki, że tak długo, ale poprawiałam sobie nosek! - powiedziała Vivienne - Cześć śliczna! - odparł Chris - Nic się nie stało. - odparł Chris - Zawsze mogę na Tobie polegać! - odparła Vivienne - No co tam?- zapytała Velari - No dobrze- odparła Briana - Tańczymy! - dodał wesoły Dylan - Jesteś bardzo zadowolony- dodała Velari - Taa- odparł rozmarzony Dylan - Em.. Heks! - zaczęła Velari, ale Heks tańczył z Jessie - Heks! - powiedziała Jessie uśmiechając się - E! Tak? - dodał rozmarzony Heks - Velari co od Ciebie chce! - dodała Jessie - Zawołasz jeszcze inne pieski- zapytała Velari - Pewnie! - odparł Heks i pobiegł w poszukiwaniu rodzeństwa - EJ! Jakieś jest zbiegowisko w okół Dylan 'a i Briany- szepnęła Vivienne - No to idziemy - odparł Chris i pocałował Vivienne Tymczasem Heks szukał Brooklyn i Amber. - Gdzie jest Volvo? Bo tam gdzie jest Volvo jest i moja siostrunia- dodał Wtedy wpadł na Alex' a. - Sorki! - powiedział Heks - Nie no spoko! Tylko uważaj- odparł Alex - Ej nie widziałeś gdzieś Brook? Albo Amber?- zapytał Heks - Mm..- zastanowił się Alex - Wiem! Brook jest pod kulą dyskotekową! Oczywiście szaleje z Volv ' em. - powiedziała Oliana - Dzięki! - odparł Heks - Ładnie tańczysz Brook! - powiedział Volvo - Dzięki! - odparła Brooklyn i zarumieniła się. - BROOK! - krzyknął Heks - Hę? - Możesz iść z Volv ' em, ale chodź- rzucił Heks - Wiesz gdzie jest Amber?- zapytał Heks - Tak! Jest przy stoisku z przekąskami! I vloguje z Sage ' em- dodał Volvo - Wielkie dzięki! - odparł Heks * Zmiana sceny odznaka Heks ' a - Cześć Delilah! - powiedział Ares Delilah skoczyła z radości. - Cześć Ares! - odparł Delilah - Wyglądasz ślicznie, tak jak zawsze- powiedział Ares - Dzięki! To samo tyczy się Ciebie! - odparł rumieniąc się Delilah - Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć? - zapytał Ares - Pewnie! odparła Delilah - Jesteś najwspanialszą i najpiękniejszą suczką w moim życiu. Kocham Cię! Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?! - zapytał Ares - TAAAK! - krzyknęła Delilah i pocałowała Ares ' a * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ares ' a - A, zatem! Mamy tu naszą parkę! Sunset i Malcolm ' a! - powiedziała Amber - Tak! - zaśmiał się Sage - Elo! - krzyknęła Dilara - Dilara! - zaśmiała się Amber - Hej! - odparł Zorro - AMBER! - ktoś z tyłu krzyknął - Hę! Cięcie! - powiedziała Amber kończąc scenkę - Mogliście by pójść do Briany i Dylan 'a? - zapytała Jessie - PEWNIE! - odparły pieski - Dobra, a może bym się wykazał sprytem i poszukał mikrofonu- powiedział Heks - Idę z Tobą na poszukiwania! - odparła Jessie * Zmiana sceny odznaka Jessie - Auu! Fajna impreza, co nie Ari! - odparł Viggo - Taa- odparła Aurora - Ślicznie wyglądasz, w sumie tak jak zawsze- odparł Viggo - Dzięki- odparła Aurora Tymczasem... - Hej Kora! - odparł Koda - Cześć Koda! - odparła Kora - Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz! - odparł Koda - AW! Dzięki! Chcesz, abym Ci wlała coli? - zapytała Kora - Dzięki! Ale to raczej ja powinienem- odparł Koda rumieniąc się - Dobrze! Skoro tak uważasz!- odparła rumieniąc się także Kora * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kory Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Ed Sheeran Shape of You BKAYE Remix - Widzisz gdzieś go? - zapytał Heks - Nie- odparła smutna Jessie - Pomóc w czymś? - zapytała Missouri - No- rzucił Heks - No czyli co?- dodała Tetradi - Nic- mruknął - Szukamy mikrofonu- powiedziała Jessie - Kojarzę- odezwała się Astro - Naprawdę!? - zapytali Jessie i Heks - Prawda, ale nie ma zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest- dodała Astro - Ej, a może Obi lub Lucy wiedzą - dodała Cloe - Może- odparła Missouri - Idziemy się napić- odparły Missouri i Tetradi - Ok, a my pójdziemy szukać - odparła Cloe Chwilę potem... - Obi! Masz gdzieś przy sobie swój mikrofon, lub widziałeś go- zapytała Astro - Mm! Nie! Sorry, tak się czasem robi Kiciory! - odparł Obi - Ok! Dzięki za pomoc, a widziałeś Lucy? - zapytała się Cloe - Tak! Ja widziałam! - odparła Juka niosąc picie. - SUPER! A GDZIE!? - zapytały się pieski - Przy przekąskach- odparła Juka - Wielkie dzięki! - odparły pieski - Elo! Lucy! - powiedziała Astro - No, elo!? - odparła zmieszana Lucy - Widziałaś gdzie mikrofon? - zapytał Heks - No, ba! To mój brat! Żartuje! Max! Podasz mi skarbie mikrofon? - zapytała Lucy - Dla Ciebie to bym zabił się! - odparł rozanielony Max - Mam Cię! - szepnął do mikrofonu - I... - zaczął ,ale wpadł na Kasumi i Victor 'a -UPS! - powiedział Max Z boku dało się słyszeć pufnięcie. -MAX! - krzyknął Victor - Sorki! - odparł Max - Uważaj! - dodała Kasumi - Spoko siostra- dodał Max - Ach! Cały Ty! - powiedziała Kasumi i pokręciła głową. - Proszę najdroższa! - powiedział dając Lucy mikrofon - Dzięki! - odparła Lucy - Proszę! - dodała dając mikrofon Heks ' owi. - Heks chce śpiewać!? Czy co? - zdziwiła się Kasumi Wtedy Heks wbiegł na podest, na którym stał sprzęt z muzyką. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: The Chainsmoker Closer. '' - Uwaga! Uwaga! - zawołał Heks - Co!? Co tam Heks wyprawia!? - zapytał Fritz - Bo ja wiem?- szepnął Malcolm - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał śpiewać! - zażartowała Night '''Tymczasem...' -Pst.. Victoria ..-szepnęła Hela -Co tam ...- odpowiedziała Victoria - Mam pomysł - powiedziała Hela i zaczęła mówić . Chwilkę później ... - Hej Tofik... - powiedziała Victoria uwodzicielskim głosem . - Ohhh... tak ..??- spytał Tofik rumieniąc się - Choć za mną ... - powiedziała Vicky i ruszyła do garażu .- czekaj tu...- Nagle zgasło światło . - Emmm co jest!?- zapytał. - MAM CIE !!!- Krzyczała Sabra rzucając się na TOFIKA i przykuwając go do krzesła. - Co co jest!?- spytał - Co Minimus ty też!?- -Tak znikąd wyskoczyła!- za żalił się Minimus. - Patrz kto tu jest!- powiedziała Hela następnie przyszedł Gary i Victoria i zaczęli się całować. - NIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!- krzyczeli Kajtek z powodów Victorii, a Minimus z powodu całusów obaj także byli przykuci. - Dobra, puśćmy Kajtka - powiedziała Victoria - Hah - zaśmiał się Tofik - TOFIK! TOFIK!? GDZIE JESTEŚ?!- krzyczała Sherda - Rozwiążmy go- powiedziała Sabra Po chwili pieski rozwiązały Kajtka. Dopiero po chwili zaczął się śmiać nerwowo z żartu. Nagle Sherda weszła do garażu, a Tofik wpadł na nią! Styknęli się noskami. Oba pieski oblał rumieniec. -UPS! Sorki- odparła Sherda - Nie.. Nic się nie stało- dodał Tofik po czym wyszli -EJ! a, która tak pro po godzina?- zapytała Hela - Dopiero 01:10! - odparł Gray spoglądając na jego smart wach 'a. - Ja idę na imprezę- powiedziała Sabra - My też! - dodały chórem pieski - Dobra, chodź Minimus- powiedział Kajtek * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kajtka - Ślicznie tańczysz, Aldono! - powiedział z miłością Kazimierz. - Dziękuje, kochanie- odparła Aldona, po czym się pocałowali. Trochę dalej Dilara, Zorro, Tetradi, Valka, Clif, Amy, Chaaya, Cloe, Night, Szasta, Vestern, Melanie, Niara, Arctic,Via i Natalie żartowali. - Daj spokój! - odparł Clif śmiejąc się - Pff! O matko- dodała Amy. - Nie no to największa bzdura jaką kol wiek kiedy słyszałam! - dodała Valka z uśmiechem. - Ja chyba się nie pozbieram! - dodała Dilara. - No, bo jak wsuwasz wszystko jak odkurzacz! - zażartował Vojtek - HA HA HA HA! - wybuchnął śmiech. - No, wiesz co? - powiedziała uśmiechając się Dilara- Kupiliśmy razem ponad 1000 przekąsek- dodała. - Mi się podoba- powiedziała Natalie. - Ha! A mówiłam Wam, jak siłowałam się z Vojtkiem? - powiedziała Night. - NIE! Ale chętnie posłucham- dodała uśmiechając się Tetradi. - Chętnie o tym posłucham! - dodała z uśmiechem Chaaya. - Chyba, każdy wie, że wygrałaś- dodała uśmiechając się Via. - No, właśnie- dodał Arctic. -Ee. Dzięki- odparła Night. - Psst.. Cloe, ładnie wyglądasz- powiedział Vojtek - Naprawdę!? - powiedziała Cloe. - Znaczy.. Dzięki- dodała chłodno. - Ej! Popatrzcie jak wieje za oknem- powiedziała Szasta - Rusty i Hera mieli rację- przytaknął Zorro - Fajnie, tu- powiedziała Szasta i oparła głowę na ramieniu Vestern 'a. -OJĆ! Sorki- dodała suczka. - Nic się nie stało- dodał czule Vestern. - Arrby Ci się marzy? - zapytała Melanie -EE! TAK! ZNACZY.. NO CO TY?- powiedziała Niara - Och.. Znam Cię, jakby co to Arrby jest przy przekąskach- dodała Melanie. - Ok, to ja idę pogadać!- dodała Niara i pobiegła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niary. - Cześć piracie- odparła Niara - Niara! - odparł zachwycony Arrby - Czy mogę Cię poprosić do tańca? -zapytał Arrby - Pewnie! - dodała Niara, a jej oczy zalśniły jak szmaragdy. Początek muzyki: ,, Britney Spears Britney Spears Criminal (SØF Cover): ) '' - Wyglądasz ślicznie, heh, w sumie jak zawsze- dodał Arrby. - Dziękuje- odparła rumieniąc się Niara. '''Pieski zbliżyły do siebie swoje noski i czule patrzyły się na siebie. Serce Niary wariowało, lecz nie tylko serce Niary dostawało,, bzika", serce Arrby ' ego też szalało.' *Zmiana sceny odznaka Niary - Nie żałuje, że tu jestem- powiedziała Aldona - Ja też! - odparł Kazimierz i ją pocałował. - Kocham Cię Victoria! - powiedział Gray - Ja Ciebie też! - odparła Victoria i pocałowała Gray'a * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a - Kocham Cię, Mishka! - powiedział King. - Ja ciebie też! - dodała Mishka, która właśnie doszła na imprezę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki. - Mogę Cię Roxy poprosić do tańca?- zapytał Ksander - Pewnie! - odparła Roxy. Dwa pieski tańczyły. Roxy rumieniła się co chwilę. - Wyglądasz ślicznie, jak zawsze- powiedział Ksander. - AW! Dziękuje- odparła Roxy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ksander 'a. Heks w końcu wszedł na scenę. Wziął mikrofon. Przed wypowiedzią wziął głęboki wdech. Koniec muzyki. '' ''Początek muzyki: Cristal Snow - Love is Blind. - Uwaga! Uwaga! Proszę o uwagę cały Psi Patrol! - powiedział Heks. -Hę!? A ten co?- zapytała się Viki. - Bo ja wiem?- odparł zdziwiony Harry. - Nie, wiecie chłopinie zachciało się pośpiewać! - zażartowała Kora. - Mam do powiedzenia dwie rzeczy- zaczął szary Gerberian Shepsky. - Pierwszą mówię Wam, w imieniu mojego brata i szwagierki, Dylan ' a i Briany. O tuż! Spodziewają się szczeniąt! - odparł Heks. - JUHUU! - krzyknęły pieski. - Brawo! - odparła dumna Snowy. - Jej! - dodała Linda. - Szczeniaki! - powiedziała Annie. - No i to rozumiem! - powiedział David - A druga sprawa to.. - zaczął i się zaciął. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: The Chainsmokers: Paris" '' - Znaczy..! Drugą sprawę kieruje do specjalnej suczki w moim życiu! - odparł tym razem zdecydowanie Heks. - Jest nią Jessie! - odparł. 'Żółte oczy Jessie, błysnęły, niczym, bursztyny.' - Jesteś najpiękniejszą, najwspanialszą! suczką w moim życiu! To z Tobą chcę związać mój los! Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał Heks. - TAAK! - krzyknęła Jessie, po czym rzuciła się w kierunku sceny i pocałowała Heks 'a. -AWW! - W końcu! - krzyknął Kaiden. - TAAK! - dodała Tiger Belle. - Brawo synu! - krzyknął Chase. - Ciekawe, po kim to ma? - zażartowała Everest. - Jak to po kim? Po mnie- odparł Chase. - Ahh! Przecież, wiem, myślisz, że nie pamiętam jak oświadczyłeś się mi? - dodała Everest. - No coś Ty! - dodał Chase i pocałował Everest. - Dylan! Briana! - dodały wszystkie pieski. - Fajnie to Heks zrobił, ma Twój brat talent- powiedział Volvo. - Dzięki- odparła Brooklyn. - No,no! Nie źle się ustawił! Jeszcze tylko Snowy, musi sobie kogoś znaleźć! - powiedział Sage. - Taak- odparła Amber i zachichotała. '''Podeszła Aurora i przywitała się z chłopakiem. ' - Chodź, przytul się- powiedział Sage. Sage przytulił Aurorę. Suczka wtedy poczuła radość w jej sercu. Viggo zrobił tak samo z Amber. - Aurora?.. Oj! To ja pójdę..- zaczęła Shira - O! Nie, nie Shira! Chodź, co się stało? - zapytała Amber. - Ryder, planuje za kilka dni wyjazd, i kazał mi pieskom przekazać- dodała uśmiechając się Shira. - Wyjazd?!- zaczęła Hope- TO SUPER! - dodała. - Jej! Ja się piszę- dodał Eco. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Eco Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki:,, The Chainsmokers Closer". '' Rozdział 4 - Byłaś super! - powiedziała Tetradi wznosząc toast z Chaay 'ą. - Dzięki! - odparła Chaaya. - Zasłużyłaś- dodała Tetradi. - Jeszcze raz, dzięki! - dodała Chaaya z uśmiechem. - Chodź! Potańczmy! - dodała suczka.. - Ok! Tylko wypijemy! - odparła Tetradi. - Ok! - odpowiedziała Chaaya. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chaai - Kocham Cię, Heks! - powiedziała Jessie. - AWW! Ja Ciebie też! - odparł Heks i pocałował Jessie. - Emm.. - zaczęła Velari - O! Tak!? - zapytali się Heks i Jessie. - Wiecie kiedy Lucy i Musica wystąpią? - zapytała suczka rasy Wilczak czechosłowacki. - EE! Nie.. Ojej, nawet nie wiedzieliśmy- dodali Jessie i Heks. -O! Ok! - odparła Velari i poszła. - Ciekawe.- powiedział Heks. - I to bardzo!- dodała Jessie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Jessie - Super jest tu! - dodała Ashira. - No, ba! - odezwała się Zuzia. - Fajnie, tańczysz! - powiedziała z uznaniem Suzanne. - Naprawdę!? Dzięki! - odparła Ashira. - No, ba! Może powinnaś zostać tancerką S-U-Z-S 'u? - zapytał Philip. - Hmm.. Może- odparła z uśmiechem Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry - Fajnie tańczysz Sylvia! - odparł Whistle - Dzięki! Choć, nie uważam to za coś specjalnego- odparła Sylvia. - No, co TY!? - powiedział Whistle. Nagle Whistle potknął się, i zetknął się noskami z Sylvią. Pieska oblał rumieniec. - Sorki- odparł zawstydzony Kojot. - Nic się nie stało- odparła suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a - No, no Lady! Cóż za wspaniały taniec! - powiedział z uznaniem Vitto. - Oh! Kochanie! Wiesz, że to pestka dla mnie- odparła Lady. '''W jej głowie błysnęła lampka, i zaraz porwała Vitta do tańca.' - Kocham Cię! - odparł Vitto - Ja Ciebie też! - dodała Lady całując Vitta. - Ochh! Mama i tata zachowują się jak by ledwo co się poznali! Tacy w sobie zakochani- odparła Dellicia. - Oj tak! Kocham Cię! - odparł Ruffy całując Dellicię. - Ja Ciebie też! - odparła Dellicia. Oba pieski zaczęły tańczyć. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dellici. - No, no Kiltt! - powiedziała ze śmiechem Wixy - Co?! - odparła Kiltt. - To było słodkie! - dodała Englee. - Dzięki- odparł tym razem Germae. - Och co za beauté impreza! - odparła Francie. - Chodź potańczmy. - zaproponowała Brittie - Ok! - dodała Francie - Chodź, piękna! My też potańczmy! - powiedział Germae całując Kiltt - OK! - odparła suczka. - To, super, skarbie! - dodał Germae. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Germae 'a. Kieł tańczył, obok niego podrygiwała Valka. Trochę dalej przyglądał się temu Diego. - Fajnie tańczysz. - powiedział Kieł. - Ee.. Taa. Dzięki. - odparła Valka. - Ale on naprawdę! - dodał Diego. - Aha.. Dzięki- odparła Valka. - Choć zatańczymy! - powiedział Kieł. - Em.. - zaczął Diego. - Wiecie co, idę poszukać może Chaai, Juki, Kasumi, Skipper Tetradi, Missouri,Sabry, Timber, Vitani, Night, Thunder, Viki, Killer. -dodała suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki, po czym obiegła. - Trudno- mruknął zawiedziony Diego. - No, niestety. - odparł zasmucony Kieł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Diega - Ale tu fajnie! - krzyknęła Ally. - Cśi! Nasi rodzice myślą, że śpimy! - powiedział Scott. - Ej, gdzie jest Maxis? - zapytała Mufin. - UU! Maxis i Mufin! Zakochana para! - zaczęły pieski. - UGH! Stoop! - zaczęła Mufin. - Oj, no! Chodźmy się bawić! - zaproponował Hopper. - Tak! - dodał Lucky. - Chodź Scotty! - powiedziała Shiny - Jestem tutaj! - zawołał Maxis. - Oh h-hej Mufin... - przywitał się Maxis. - Uuuu - powiedziały pieski. - Uhh... DOSYĆ! - warknął Maxis. - Cicho brat, bo jeszcze nas usłyszą - powiedziała BeautyBelle. - Ok ok, po prostu nie róbcie tego! OK?! - No dobrze, przepraszamy - odparły pieski - OK, wybaczam wam... ale jeśli Mufin wam nie wybaczy to ja wam także! - Spokojnie Maxis, wszystko jest w porządku - odparła spokojnie Mufin - OK, to idziemy! * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Ed Sheeran Perfect piano cover. Kiedy szczeniaki wybierały się na nie imprezę ,zabawa trwała na dobre. -Nie stresujesz się przed występem?-spytał Max suczkę. -No pewnie ,że nie nagrodami. Scena to mój drugi dom ,z resztą występuję razem z Musicą- opowiedziała Lucy i pocałowała Max'a. W tej chwili do garderoby wchodzi Casandra. -Czy nie przeszkadzam-powiedziała suczka z rumieńcem na twarzy ,jakby się zawstydziła -No pewnie ,że nie!-powiedział Max. -Uff ,to dobrze. Max musisz mi pomóc z przekąskami!-poinformowała suczka. -Ok * Zmiana sceny odznaka Max'a W tym plecaku czasie Miley medytowała w kuchni tym czekając na babeczki ,które upiekła z Muffin. Scott zamartwiał się o przyjaciółkę i postanowił jej poszukać. -Auuu ,Auuu. Czuję...przypływ energii. Czuję...czuję...tfu co tak cuchnie?!-spytała sama siebie z suczka po czym nerwowo spojrzała w piekarnik.czerwonego -O nie! Babeczki! Jak ja nawet babeczkami nie umiem się zająć aa co mówić królestwem!-Suczka położyła się na podłodze i rozmyślała w smutku. W tej chwili wszedł Scott. Zobaczył nerwową Miley i się zmartwił. -Ej co się stało?-spytał piesek. -Popsułam całą pracę Muffin!-powiedziała. -No nie płacz ,to tylko babeczki. Z resztą pieski i tak nie mają miejsca na jedzenie ledwo co zjadły przekąski od Cassandry i Max'a.-oznajmił i przytulił suczkę. -Dzięki Scott ,jesteś najlepszy!-oznajmiła Miley i również się do niego przytuliła. -Dla mojej księżniczki wszystko.-zaczerwienił się piesek. -Scott nie bawimy się w króla i królową!-uśmiechnęła i zarumieniła się Miley po czym dodała- Dobra chodźmy do piesków! -Ok! Za mną- powiedział Scott i wyruszyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Miley Szczeniaki wybiegły z dużej kuchni. Impreza trwała w największej, dolnej części bazy na parterze. Gdy pieski wybiegły na dworze błyszczał Super Księżyc. - Woow! - szepnęła Ally. - Super! - dodała BeautyBelle. - Ej, może już pójdziemy? - zapytał Scotty. - Ok- odparły pozostałe szczeniaki. - Macie kartę?- zapytał Rambo - Mhm! Ja mam! - powiedziała Miley - Aż tak tam głośno?- zapytała z uśmiechem Mufin - Najwyraźniej tak! - dodał ze śmiechem Maxis. Po czym suczka rasy Księżycowy Piesek przejechała kartą po czytniku. Początek muzyki: Alan Walker - Faded remix '' - Chodźmy! - powiedziała Junio. Po czym razem z pozostałymi szczeniakami weszły i szybko zamknęły drzwi. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. - Zdrowie! - powiedziała Delgado - Zdrowie! - odparła Dilara. - Dobrze, że Casandra i Max uzupełnili zapasy- powiedziała Night. - Oj, tak- dodała Vitani. - Ej, która godzina zapytała Thunder. - Jest 2:10- odparła Delgado z uśmiechem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado - Oj! Ale Drake to..!- zaczęła Suzanne - Drake, to co?!- odparła z urazą Natalie. - Już nic. - odparła Suzanne. - Tu jesteś! Wszędzie Cię szukałem! - powiedział Philip - Ok! To Pa! - odparła Suzanne i poszła tańczyć z Philip' em. Rozdział 5 '''Ashira wyszła na razie z bazy i siedziała sobie na wzgórzu.' - Ahh... szkoda że Bites nie może tu przyjść - westchnęła Ashira - Cześć Ashira, co się dzieje? - spytała Niara. - Ehh... Szkoda że Bites nie może tu przyjść. Zawsze rozkręciłby każdą fajną imprezę. - odparła przygnębiona lwica. - Ej, a może wejdziesz do bazy? Zaraz odbędzie się występ Lucy, Musici i Gosi, a impreza jest superowa!- powiedziała suczka. - Ok.. Zaraz wrócę- odparła Ashira i spojrzała się na Super Księżyc. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. -Goń mnie !!!- Zawołała Hela biegając po sali -Zwolnij PROSZĘ!!!- Powiedział zmęczony Ari Psiaki biegali po sali dłuższy czas aż nagle... -AAAAA!!!!- Zakrzyczał Ari poślizgując się wprost na Danger . -TY CIOŁKU CO TY.... yyyy...Ari?- Zapytała Danger -Ups....- powiedział Ari który wylądował w pozie w której zaręcza sie Danger i stykają się noskami -WTOOPPAAAA !!!!!- krzyczały Strawberry , Dilara , Delgado . -To kiedy ślub ?- zapytała z kpiną Dilara -Ja z nim !? - Powiedziała zarumieniona jak burak Danger spychając Arison' a z siebie . -Ok..- Powiedział i pospieszył do Heli -Zakochana para Danger i Ari !!!!- zakrzyczała Hela po czym latała po sali śpiewając to na całe gardło -Opsss....- powiedział Ari z podkulonym ogonem . *Zmiana sceny odznaka Heli Bites i Indiana byli na lotnisku. - Dobrze, muszę jechać na Sylwestra do Ashiry i moich przyjaciół. - odparł Bites. - To do widzenia Bites! Baw się dobrze! - oparła Indiana Bites był w samolocie, który odlatywał. - Ehh, nie wiem czy Ashira wybaczy mi moje spóźnienie - odparł zmartwiony lygrys. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites'a Pewien lew podglądał z krzaków Ashirę i Niarę, czekając na odpowiedni moment. - No nareszcie poszedł sobie ten pies! - odparł lew. Ashira szła już powoli do bazy, lecz tu nagle zauważyła coś podejrzanego w krzakach. - Kim jesteś?! I wyłaź stamtąd, natychmiast! - krzyknęła Ashira. W końcu lew wyszedł z krzaków. - Spokojnie... przecież i tak jesteśmy lwami - odparł lew, który wyszedł z krzaków. - Kolejny lew? Przecież... POWINIENEŚ BYĆ W ZOO! - krzyknęła lwica. - Spokojnie, chciałem tylko spędzić z kimś ten Sylwester, bo nikt w ZOO nie świętuje ze mną sylwestra - odparł lew. - O, to szkoda. - ochłonęła Ashira. - Wiesz co? Może spędzisz z nami sylwestra? - zaproponowała Ashira. - Świetny pomysł! - odparł lew. Lecz z krzaków wyglądała Uraza, wraz ze swoim stadem. - Dobra robota. Niedługo nasz sługa oszuka wszystkich i pokażemy wszystkim, ile nas jest! - odparła Uraza. - No co tak stoicie! Do roboty, wezwać Midnight i jej watahę! - rozkazała lamparcica i całe stado biegło po watahę. - O to chodziło... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera - Jest tu tak pięknie! - szepnęła Tomira. - Oj, tak! - dodał Nicolas. - Em.. Hejka! - odparła Strawberry. - HEJ UROCZA! - krzyknął Nicolas. - Dzięki! - odparła Strawberry. - To ja pójdę! - odparła z uśmiechem Tomira. - Zatańczysz?- zapytał Nicolas. - Ok! - odparła Strawberry. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Strawberry. - O! Hej Tomiro! - krzyknęła Honey. - No, cześć Honey! - odparła Tomira. - Chodź, coś zjemy! - powiedziała Honey. - Dobrze! - odparła Tomira. W tym momencie przychodzą Gray i Victoria. - Cześć! - odparli. - O! Hejka! - odparły suczki. - Głód. Hm?- zapytała Victoria. - Mhm! - odparła przegryzając chips 'a Honey. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Honey W tym czasie do bazy przychodzi Ashira z tajemniczym gościem... - (Odgłos pociągania nosem). Uraza!??- szepnęła Tetradi. - Kto, to?!- zapytała Delgado. - Nie wiem.- odparła Tetradi. - (Pociąganie nosem) Czuję Urazę! - powiedziała Tetradi. - Ja też! - dodała Vitani. - I ja! - dodała Night. - O, nie..! - szepnęła Chaaya. - UWAGA!! KTOŚ JEST TU OD URAZY!!- krzyknęła Night. Nagle zamarła cała impreza. - Ee! Kto to Uraza?- zapytał z nerwowym śmiechem lew. - Mhm! W ogóle nie wiesz! - warknęła Valka. - RYDER!! - krzyknął Rusty. - Co jest? - odparł Ryder, który tańczył z Katie. - Midnight i jej wataha wraz z Urazą zmierzają do bazy! - wysapał Rusty. - Skąd wiesz?- zapytał brunet. - Widziałem z dachu bazy! - dodał. - Dobrze! Mamy nowo narodzone szczeniaki i gości, więc nie możemy ryzykować ich życiem. - dodał, po czym wrzasnął- UWAGA! WŁĄCZYĆ CZERWONY ALARM - EVEREST!! CZERWONY ALARM! - krzyknął Chase. - O, nie! - odparła suczka. Po czym Chase podbiegł kilkoma susami do drzwi i wstukał kod. Chwilę po tym Na drzwi nasunęła się pancerna szyba, i metalowe drzwi. Po czym to samo stało się z oknami. - Co się dzieje?- zapytał lew. - O, nie Uraza i Midnight o tym nie wiedzą! krzyknął lew. - Hej zaraz... - pomyślała Ashira. - OKŁAMAŁEŚ MNIE! - krzyknęła wściekle Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Bites był na lotnisku i zadzwonił do niego Ryder. - BITES! MAMY PROBLEM! - krzyknął Ryder. - CO SIĘ STAŁO?! - spytał Bites. - Właśnie jeden nieznajomy lew sprowadził na nas stada wilków i lampartów! - OK! JUŻ BIEGNĘ! Bez odbioru! - odparł Bites, po czym pognał do Psiego patrolu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites'a - Jak mogłeś?! - odparła wściekle Ashira. - Wybacz nie mam wyboru... - odparł lew, po czym uniósł łapę, próbując wściekle zaatakować Ashirę. Na szczęście do bazy błyskawicznie przybiegł Bites i rzucił się na lwa, w obronie Ashiry. Lew był przestraszony na sam widok lygrysa dwa razy większego od niego, jakim jest Bites. - Puszczaj mnie!! - wrzasnął lew. - Mhm! Na pewno! - warknął Bites. - Sprowadzanie wrogów Psiego Patrolu, w dzień Sylwestra to zły pomysł. Tak samo jak spoufalanie się ze złem! - dokończył Bites. - ATAK! - ryknął Bites. Wszystkie pieski rzuciły się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites 'a. - Ha ha ha ha!! Jesteśmy prawie u celu! - powiedziała ze złowrogim śmiechem Midnight. - Widzę już ich bazę! - odparła Uraza. - Wataha! ATAK! - zakomenderowała Midnight. - STADO! DO ATAKU! - dodała Uraza. Początek muzyki: Audiomachine - Ice Of Phoenix '' - OH nie! - odparła Mishka, pilnując szczeniąt, wraz z Kingiem, Lady i Vitt 'em. * Zmiana sceny odznaka łapy '''Ashira patrzyła jak pieski rzucały się na atak na lwa i zaryczała, by coś ogłosić. Pieski się zatrzymały.' - STÓJCIE! Przecież normalny lew nie uwierzyłby lampartowi! - Co nasz na myśli? - spytał Bites. - Najpierw wysłuchajmy go, dlaczego on sprowadził Urazę i Midnight.. Pieski się uciszyły - GADAJ! - warknął Bites na lwa. - No dobrze. Więc patrzyłem na gwiazdy na niebie, aż tu nagle przyszła Uraza. Groziła mi, przez co próbowałem z nią walczyć. Lecz gdy zobaczyłem jej stado, zląkłem się i wykorzystała mnie - odparł lew - Dlatego muszę do niej wracać bo wiecie co się stanie! - odparł lew, po czym odszedł do stada Urazy. - HAH! OTWORZYLI DRZWI BY WPUŚCIĆ TEGO WIELKIEGO LYGRYSA, A TERAZ ZNOWU JE OTWIERAJĄ BO WYPUSZCZAJĄ SŁUGĘ! - krzyknęła Uraza. - Wataha! Stado! Teraz!! - zarządziła Midnight. - Już! Szybko! - warknęła Delgado popychając lwa. - Pff! Niby czemu?- zapytał. - Bo twoje ,,przyjaciółki" nas atakują! - warknęła Viki. W tym momencie pieski wypchnęły go z bazy i... Wskoczył tylko wojownik Urazy, który najwyraźniej ją wyprzedził podczas biegu. - No, nie! - szepnął Ryder. - Katie! Leć na górę i weź szczenięta, oraz te pieski, które mogą nie dać rady w walce. - powiedział Ryder. - Mh! - pokiwała głową Katie i niezauważalnie zaczęła sprowadzać szczeniaki i psy, które mogą nie dać rady w walce, po chwili pojechała na górę i zablokowała windę, aby nie zjechała na dół. Na szczęście już był ,,Czerwony Alarm", więc okna i drzwi na górze bazy były już zaryglowane. Z dworu dochodziło przeraźliwe wycie wilków. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Vindsvept Distant - Mamo ja się boję! - krzyknęła Scotty tuląc się do Victorii. - Ja też! - dodała Mufin. Scott tylko się wycofał w stronę leżącej na pufie Victorii i położył uszy po sobie. - Ćśii! Spokojnie kochanie tu jesteśmy bezpieczni- odparła ciepło i uspokajająco Victoria. - Mi też to się przestaje podobać.- odparła Miley i poszła do Victorii. Tylko przez najwyższe i strome okno, zabezpieczone pancerną szybą wpadało na górę światło Super Księżyca. - Boję się o tatę- powiedziała Mufin. - Spokojnie! Twój tata jest silnym i odważnym psem. - powiedziała Victoria - Uważaj na siebie Gray- szepnęła zmartwiona Victoria. - Ćsi! - uspokajała swoje szczeniaki Mishka. -AUUUUU! - rozległo się wycie. - RR- zawtórowało pomrukiwanie lampartów. - Ok. To jest trochę przerażające. - powiedziała Katie. - Boję się o mamę i tatę! - powiedziała Ally. - Ja też. - dodał Hopper. - Auć! - powiedziała kuląc się Sunset. - Ciociu, Sunset!- krzyknęła Ally i pobiegła w stronę suczki. - Ciociu!- dodał Hopper. - Wujku Malcolm 'ie. Co jest cioci?- zapytała z przejęciem Ally. - Emm..- odparł rumieniąc się Malcolm. - A! Malcolm czego nie walczysz?- zapytała Tomira. - Właśnie tam miałem iść, ale boję się o Sunset. - dodał Malcolm. - Czemu?- zapytały się pieski i Katie. - Powiedz im! - powiedziała Sunset. - No, dobrze.. Spodziewamy się szczeniąt!- odparł dumnie Malcolm. - JEJ! - odparły pieski i Katie. - Słuchaj ja jej zrobię zioła na ból brzucha.- powiedziała Tomira. - Ok! To idę! - odparł piesek i wyłączył chwilowo blokadę, przytulił się do Sunset i zjechał na dół. Gdy dojechał na miejsce, Katie sprowadziła windę na górę i wprowadziła ponownie blokadę. - Och! Niech kończą! - jęknęła przejęta Vivienne. - Spokojnie Chris da radę! - oparła krzepiąco Velari. - Au! - skuliła się w bólu Briana. - Briana! - krzyknęła przejęta Colette. - Jest ok- odparła suczka. - Tomiro, zrobisz zioła?- zapytała Roxy. - Mhm! Już się robi- odparła poważnie suczka. - Pomogę Ci! - powiedziała Aldona. - Ja też! - dodała Inez. - Mogę?! - zapytała Nytrae. - A ja też mogę?!- zapytała Strawberry. - Pewnie! - dodała z uśmiechem Tomira. - A pomożecie mi w robieniu okładów dla chorych?- zapytała Tomira. - Oczywiście! - odparła Aldona. - Pewnie! - dodała Lady. - JEJ! - krzyknęła Sherda. - Dobry pomysł! - powiedziała Youki. - Mamo! - zaczął Fuergo. - Tak!? - zapytała czule Sherda. - Mogę wam pomóc!? Wiem, że ucieszysz się- dodał Fuergo. - Pewnie! Chodź! - powiedziała Sherda. - Ej, a może wszystkie pozostałe suczki i Bobi nam dopomogą?- zapytała Shira. - Dobry pomysł! - odparła kiwając głową Tomira. - Reszta chodźcie też pomóc! - krzyknęła Tomira. - Dasz radę, moje dziecko! - odparł czule Bobi. - Dziękuje!- odparła Sunset. - Już idę! - odparł poważnie Bobi. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomiry. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Vindsvept: The Journey Home. '' - Ej, Musica podasz mi o tamte zioła?-zapytała Aldona. - Się robi! - odparła Musica i podała zioła. - Oj! Ardo- szepnęła smutna Tomira. - Boję się o Kazimierza- dodała zmartwiona Aldona. - Oby Gray wrócił cały. - dodała Victoria. - Boję się o Tofik 'a. - szepnęła Sherda. - Achh! To za długo trwa! Boję się o Maximus 'a- powiedziała Colette. - Ja się boję o King 'a! - powiedziała Mishka. - A ja się boję o Max 'a! - dodała Lucy. - Ja o Bites'a! - odparła Ashira. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lucy. ''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Gunnar Olsen Cold Rise. '' '''W tym samym czasie...' - Piątka!??- krzyknęła zdziwiona Tiger Belle. - Pięć lampartów! Ugh! - warknęła Ashira. - Myślałam, że wpadł tylko jeden! - warknęła Dilara. - HA HA HA! Zaraz was pokonamy, wy wygadacie nam kod odblokowujący drzwi i wpuścimy Urazę i Midnight! - powiedział pierwszy lampart. - Ha ha ha ha! W waszych snach! - warknęła Night. - Pieski, zabezpieczcie jako możecie strefę imprezy! - rozkazał Ryder. - Chase się tym zajmie! - odparł Chase i pobiegł. - Gdy jesteś w biedzie Everest Cię nie zawiedzie! - powiedziała Everest. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki : Ramstein Amerika - Już się udaje! - odparła Uraza. - Uraza? - spytał lew. - Och.. tak? - To spędzisz ze mną Sylwestra, tak jak mi obiecałaś? - spytał. - Hehehe... - Ty głupcze! Myślałeś że normalny lew zaufałby lampartowi?! - spytała Uraza. - Wcale nie chciałam pójść do tego głupiego zoo, by spędzić z tobą tego okropnego sylwestra! - Hej zaraz... To co chciałaś zrobić?! - warknął lew. - Chciałam Cię wykorzystać, by inni zobaczyli że jesteś tym za kogo cię mają! - odparła złowieszczo Uraza, po czym biegła do bazy. - Jak ona... MOGŁA?! Ta wredna kocica oszukała mnie! - odparł wściekły lew. - Ale teraz muszę pomóc Ashirze i jej przyjaciołom! Więc jak to mówi Ryder... Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł lew, po czym popędził pomóc innym i zwalczyć dwa stada. - ATAK!! - krzyknął drugi lampart. - PSI PATROL! ATAK!! - odezwał się Ryder. Pieski rzuciły się na lamparty. - Pożałujesz tego! - warknęła Tetradi wszczepiając się w kark lamparta. - AUĆ!! - ryknął. - Ha! - powiedziała Delgado chwytając go za łapę i wywracając. - Bo! - powiedziała Night. - Oj! Już się boję! - zakpił trzeci lampart. Wtedy Night rzuciła się z zębami na niego. - Ugh! Gray pomóż! - krzyknął Philip. - Już biegnę! - odparł Gray. - HA! powiedział lampart zagradzając mu drogę. - Nie boję się Ciebie! - odparł Gray. I już mieli się rzuć na siebie, gdy.... - AUU! - zawył nagle lampart. - Biegnij! - powiedziała Valka trzymając go za łapę. W tej chwili z boków bazy rozległo się wycie. - Uch! UCIEKAJ!! - warknął Victor, przyszpilając lamparta to ziemi. - Au!! - wrzeszczał, bo Kasumi trzymała go za łapę. - UGH! WYNOCHA! - warknęła Ashira powalając przeciwnika. - Nie tak prędko- odparł po czym chciał ją drapnąć, ale na jego nie szczęście w pobliżu był Bites, który rzucił się na niego. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Audiomachine Ice of Phoenix. Malcolm, wtedy zjechał na dół. - Malcolm! Ktoś dobija się do drzwi! - krzyknął Ardo. - Mam je otworzyć? - zapytał Malcolm. - Tak! - odparł Ardo po czym rzucił się na lamparta. Malcolm podchodzi do drzwi wpisuje kod i drzwi się odblokowują. - Ty..- zaczął Malcolm, ale nie dokończył bo lew wbiegł do środka. Malcolm szybko je zamknął, ale do środka wpadła Midnight i Uraza! - O, nie! MIDNIGHT! URAZA! SĄ W ŚRODKU! - wrzasnął bojowo. - Cicho!- powiedziała Midnight i rzuciła się na niego, ale Missouri to przerwała. - DO SZYKU BOJOWEGO! - zarządził Phoenix- NIE PODDAMY SIĘ!! - warknął, a w jego oczach zapalił się ogień bitewny. Pieski zbiły się w szyk bojowy. Po nich ociekała krew. Lecz, walczyły o ICH ZIEMIĘ!! - Damy radę! Na śmierć i życie! - powiedział Phoenix. - NA ŚMIERĆ!! - krzyknęły bojowo pieski i rzuciły się do ataku. - Ugh..! - sapnął Xander. - AU!! - zawyła Cloe, którą trzymała Uraza. - ZŁAŹ Z NIEJ!! - warknął wściekły Vojtek i zepchnął z Cloe napastniczkę. - JUKA!! - krzyknął Obi. - JUŻ LECĘ!! - krzyknęła przerażona suczka. - ZA NYTRAE! - krzyknął Phoenix i rzucił się na lamparta. - Auu! - powiedziała Tiger, która dostała od Midnight. - A teraz Cię wykończę! - zarządziła Midnight. Wtedy Kaiden to usłyszał i ruszył w stronę ukochanej, w jego oczach palił się gniew!! - NIGDY! ZABIJ MNIE! - wrzasnął i rzucił się na Midnight. Pieski i Ashira z Bites 'em i lwem zamarli. Lecz zaraz rzucili się mu na pomoc. Drogę odgrodziła im Uraza z lampartami. - VALKA!! - krzyknął Kieł. - Dam radę! Biegnij! - odparła suczka rasy pies Grenlandzki, która walczyła z lampartem. - Nie zostawię Cię! - powiedział Kieł i dołączył się do Valki. - ZA VICTORIĘ! ZA MOJE DZIECI! - krzyknął Gray, gryząc lamparta w kark. - Trzymaj się! Pomogę Ci! -- krzyknął Diego i pobiegł. - Ashira ...- zaczął lew, ale nie skończył, bo przygwoździł go Bites. - ZDRAJCA!! - ryknął Bites. - Ja. .. Ja chcę wam pomóc! - jąkał się lew. - NIE WIERZĘ CI! - dodał Bites. - Bites, proszę, zaufajmy mu- powiedziała Ashira. - Mh.. No dobrze- mruknął Bites i puścił go. - Dziękuje! - odparł lew, który przytulił się do Ashiry. - Ekhem! - chrząknął zazdrosny Bites. - Sorki! - odparł lew i rzucił się do boju. - KAIDEN! JUŻ LECĘ!! - krzyknęła odpychając od siebie lamparta Delgado. - JUŻ LECĘ!! - dodała Night, który zepchnęła lamparta. - Czym ty jesteś?!- zapytała z kpiną Uraza. - Jestem Vitani! A raczej eksperyment 02! Twój koszmar!! - warknęła Vitani i rzuciła się na nią. - PUSZCZAJ! - jęknął Xander. - Już biegnę! - powiedział Kazimierz i wyjął swój miecz. - BIEGNIJ WASZA WYSOKOŚĆ! - powiedzieli Alex ,Ardo, Arrby, Axe i Ares trzymając lamparta. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Two Steps From Hell Heart of Courage. '' - ZA TO, ŻE MOŻLIWE PRZEZ WAS SWEETIE JEST ZŁA!! - warknął Hutch i rzucił się na lamparta. - NIARA! - krzyknął Arrby i osłonił ją ciałem, po czym zaatakował lamparta. - Trzymaj się Arrby! Niara idzie z pomocą! - odparła suczka, po czym szybko wstała z podłogi i ruszyła do boju. - ZJEŻDŻAJ!! - warknęła Tetradi odpychając z siebie lamparta. '''Wtedy pieski zbliżyły się do Midnight i walczącego z nią Kaiden 'a.' Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: John Dreamer A Legend Will Rise Midnight zwaliła Kaiden 'a z siebie. Po czym została zaatakowana przez pieski. - URAZA! POMÓŻ MI NIE MOGĘ SIĘ OD NICH ODPĘDZIĆ!! - krzyknęła Midnight. - Już biegnę! - krzyknęła Uraza. - Najpierw zmierz się ze mną! - warknął Kazimierz. - Pff! Z chęcią Cię królu pokonam! - zaśmiała się Uraza. - Spróbuj! - warknął Kazimierz. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kazimierza. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Vindsvept: Moonles Night. - Dobrze zioła, na skurcze są zrobione. - powiedziała Tomira. - JEJ! - krzyknęły pieski. - Fuergo. Mam dla Ciebie specjalną misję. Zaśniesz te zioła w miskach do Sunset i Briany. - powiedziała Tomira. - Się robi! - odparł Fuergo, po czym wziął miski i je zaniósł. - Kundziu! Elżbietko! Miley! Mufin! Ally! Hopper! Lucky! Scott! Scotty! Maxis! Shiny! BeautyBelle! Rambo! Junio! Canon!Holly! Wy przyniesiecie mi tą ogromną miskę, oraz zioła, które zaraz wam pokażę- powiedziała Tomira. - Jej! Pomożemy Ci! - powiedziała szczęśliwa Kungenna. - Ja też! - dodała Elżbieta. - No to chodźmy! - powiedziała Holly. - To fajne! - powiedziała Miley. *Zmiana sceny - Hej! Danger gdzie jesteś?- zapytał Ari błąkając się po pustym pomieszczeniu -Ari ?! Co tu ty robisz ?!-zapytała Danger Początek muzyki Ed Sheeran - ,,Perfect " -Mam ci coś do powiedzenia ...- powiedział stojąc naprzeciwko Danger -Czego chcesz ?! Nie widzisz co tam się wyrabia!!!- -Seri ?!-Zapytał zmartwiony . -Byłaś tam ?, nic ci nie jest - zapytał Ari patrząc jej wprost w oczy . -Jasne że nic !- odpowiedziała Danger -Bo wiesz..- zataił Ari -BO CO?! MYŚLISZ ZE JESTEM SŁABA I NIE DAM SE RADY Z DURNYM LAMPARTEM ?!, WIESZ TY CO ?!!... A...-przerwał jej Ari który zaczął ją całować . Pieski patrzyły se wprost w oczy . -Wracamy ?- zapytał Ari. Danger przytaknęła i pobiegli Koniec muzyki *Zmiana sceny odznaka Danger Początek muzyki Three Days Crace - Riot -No dawaj walcz ..- powiedział do Killer lampart kręcąc się koło niej Killer milczała -No kogo mu tu mamy ..- zbliżyła się Midnight Night zaczęła warczeć na Midnight -Możesz odejść - rozkazała biała wadera lampartowi -Przyłącz się do mnie..., jesteś wilkiem, a wilki działają razem.... Killer milczy , a Midnight krąży wokół niej . -NO DAWAJ ! PRZYŁĄCZ SIĘ !!!- krzyczała Midnight. Killer rzuciła się na Midi która bezwładnie poleciała na ścianę . Killer bierze ją za szyję i ściska -Lepiej uważaj lepiej do kogo zadzierasz ...- powiedziała Killer zostawiając Midinight na podłodze *Zmiana sceny -Upss...- powiedziała Natalie którą do ściany zbliżał lampart -Mmmm.... szykuję się niezła kolacja ...- powiedział oblizując się lampart . -PO MOIM TRUPIE !!!- zakrzyczała Danger wraz ze Drake' em i rzucili się na jego . Drake go trzymał a Danger wtapiała kły do szyi -Nic ci nie jest ?- spytał Ari który był blisko -Ok lampart padł- uspokoiła Danger -Szybko uciekajmy - oznajmił Drake i ruszyli. - Uch! Już prawie są pokonani! - krzyknęła Chaaya. - OSTATECZNY ATAK! - krzyknął Ryder. Pieski oblazły Midnight, która po chwili wyskoczyła zmęczona i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. - Em... Midnight?- zaczęła Uraza. - ODWRÓT! - krzyknęła Midnight. - Odwrót!? - zaczęła Uraza. - ROAR! - zaryczał lew. - Wrr- warknęła Midnight. - Dobrze..- mruknęła Uraza.- ODWRÓT! - krzyknęła. Lamparty pokaleczone i krwawiące z radością ruszyły w stronę drzwi przerywając walkę. Podczas odwrotu zabrały ze sobą zmarłego towarzysza. - Rocky!Szybko! - polecił Ryder. Rocky pobiegł w stronę drzwi i szybko odblokował kod, Midnight wraz z Urazą i lampartami wyszyły, oglądając się wściekłym spojrzeniem. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Rocky zamknął znowu drzwi.' - Hurra!! - krzyknęły pieski. - Mogę z wami spędzić Sylwestra?- zapytał nie śmiało lew. - Emm.. Ok- odparła Ashira. - Dzięki! - odparł lew. - Marshall! Weźmiesz swoje działka wodne i zmyjesz krew z podłogi, a potem pójdziesz na górę- powiedział Ryder. - Już odpalam! - powiedział Marshall, po czym szybko wziął swój plecak i zaczął mycie. - Uff! Na szczęście impreza nie ucierpiała! - odetchnął z ulgą Xander. - Chcesz balować?!- zapytał Ryder. - Noo.. tak! Jeszcze Lucy i Musica miały wystąpić..- zaczął Xander. - Pieski, idźcie na górę!! - powiedział Ryder. Ryder dzwoni do Katie. - Ok! Kochanie, zaraz odblokuje windę. - odparła Katie, po czym odblokowała windę. - Pieski! Idźcie do windy! Tomira z pieskami, które tam zostały sporządziły już opatrunki-dodał brunet. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a W tym samym czasie... - Mam nadzieję, że jest już po walce. - powiedziała Esmeralda. - Ja też, ale czy to był tylko jeden lampart?- zapytała Musica. - W sensie?- zapytała Aldona. - Właśnie.- dodała Rossita. - Ryder dzwoni! - krzyknęła Katie. - JEEST! - krzyknęły pieski. - Mam nadzieję, że Matt jest cały! - szepnęła Alaska. - Na pewno! - dodała Jessie. - No, ba! - odparła Vega. - Ej, Vega pomożesz mi dokończyć robić te plasterki?-zapytała Hope. - Pewnie! - odparła Vega. - Gotowe?- zapytała Lady. - Prawie- odparła Tomira. - Oni zaraz tu przybędą- powiedziała Victoria. - Już?- zapytała Snowy. - Cierpliwości- powiedział Bobi. - Chyba już gotowe!- powiedziała z radością Inez. - JEST! - dodała Roxy. - Zaraz im to nałożymy.- odparła Amber. - Ćssi! Chyba jadą. - odparła nadstawiając uszu Dellicia. - Tak jadą! - krzyknęła Alaska. - Gotowe! - powiedziała Tomira. - Szybko, postawmy miskę.- dodała Victoria. Suczki postawiły miskę, i w tym momencie windą wjechała wszystkie pieski, który walczyły oprócz Marshall 'a. - GDZIE MARSHALL!??- krzyknęła smutna Laika. - Spokojnie, Marsh, jest na dole i sprząta.- odparł Chase. - Na pewno?- zapytała Laika. - A jak myślisz?- odezwała się Coral. - Że tak. - odparła suczka rasy Aidi. - Mamy rannych! - krzyknęła Sherda. - Szybko, opatrunki- powiedziała Tomira. Wszystkie pary pobiegły w swoim kierunku tuląc się. - Gotowi?- zapytała Inez. -Mhm! - odparła Roxy. - Chodź tato.- powiedziała Roxy. - Jestem cały.- odparł Tayro. - Tato, trochę krwawisz.- odparła zmartwiona Inez. - To nic takiego.- odpowiedział Tayro. - Mhm! Na pewno.- odparła Inez. - Pieski! Przynieście pufy dla rannych.- oznajmił Ryder. - Się robi! - odparły pieski. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a. W tym czasie Marshall kończył sprzątnie dołu bazy. - Gotowe.- powiedział Marshall. -Ok, lecę na górę, tylko sprawdzę, która godzina- dodał. - 02:59! - krzyknął dalmatyńczyk. Po tych słowach pognał w kierunku windy i szybko pojechał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshall 'a. - Da radę?- zapytała zmartwiona Tiger Belle. - Na pewno.- powiedział Kajtek z uśmiechem. - Dzięki.- odparła Tiger Belle. Pieski nadal opatrywały rannych. - Aurora?- jęknął Viggo. - Już lecę.- odparła Aurora. Gdy przybiegła, zobaczyła niecodzienny widok. Viggo leżał nie jednej pufie, a na drugiej leżał Sage? - WOW! Chłopaki.- odparła z podziwem Aurora. - Co?- odparł pocieszony Sage. - Oby było tak częściej.- odparła Aurora po czym sięgnęła po jeden opatrunek. - Pomogę Ci! - odezwała się z tyłu Amber. - Ok! Możesz wziąć opatrunek- dodała Aurora. Amber wzięła opatrunek i podeszła w stronę Sage'a, po czym położyła z delikatnością opatrunek na piesku. Akurat ona spojrzała się na niego, a on na nią. Pieski się uśmiechnęły. - Dziękuje. - odparł ciepło Sage.- Jesteś świetną kumpelą. Amber zamarła, po czym uśmiechnęła się. - Przytulisz się?- zapytał Sage. -Eee. tak! - odparła Amber nie wierząc uszom. Po czym przytulili się do siebie. - Dzięki Auroro! - odparł Viggo. - Nie ma za co. Dla Ciebie wszystko. Wiesz ja...- zaczęła Aurora, ale nie dokończyła po Viggo przytulił ją. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory. - Dziękuje, skarbie za pomoc.- powiedział Germae. - Nie a za co. Dla Ciebie skarbie wszystko! - odparła Kiltt. - Dobrze, że jesteś cały- szepnęła Victoria. - To nic takiego. - odparł całując ją Gray. Nagle wjeżdża winda. - Jestem! UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, który potknął się o pufę. - Marshall!! - krzyknęła Laika. - Tak się o Ciebie martwiłam! - dodała liżąc go Laika. - Ja też.- dodał Marshall. - Dzięki za pomoc, kochana! - powiedział Maximus tuląc Colette. - Ach!! Nie ma za co! Kochany! - odparła Colette. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Colette. - Lepiej?- zapytała Alaska. - Tak, dużo- odparł Matt. - Chodź tu piękna! - odparł pies rasy Groenendael. Po czym się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alaski. - Ares, dobrze, że kochanie jesteś cały.- szepnęła Delilah. - No pewnie, że jestem. Spoko, to były tylko lamparty wraz z Urazą i Midnight.- odparł Ares. - To dobrze, że nie dostały się na górę.- powiedziała Łajka. - Racja! - odparł Stuart. - Mój biedny wojownik- powiedziała smutna Zuzia. - Jest ok, kochanie.- odparła Axe. - No, nie wiem, ta rana wygląda groźne- dodała Zuzia z troską. - Biedny Axe- powiedziała Nora. - Nałożyłaś już Ice 'owi opatrunki?- zapytała Zuzia. - Tak, i powiedział, że mam Was odwiedzić.-odparła Nora. - To ja już do niego lecę! - dodała Nora. - Ice! Lepiej?- zapytała z troską suczka rasy Canaan dog. - Tak, dużo- odparł Ice. - To, dobrze, martwiłam się- dodała tuląc się do niego Nora. - TATO! JESTEŚ CAŁY!? - zapytali BeautyBelle, Shiny i Maxis. - Tak, chodźcie maluchy- odparł Maximus i przytulił szczeniaki. - Nie jesteśmy maluchami! - odparł Maxis. - No, dobrze-odparła z uśmiechem Maximus. - Ja też się bałam- odparła całując Maximus 'a Colette. - Ale na szczęście ich przegoniliśmy- dodał Maximus i pocałował Colette. - Mamo! Tato- odparły ze śmiechem szczeniaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximus 'a - TATA!!! - krzyknęły Scott, Scotty i Mufin. - Moje! - odparł Gray tuląc dzieci. - Baliśmy się, z dołu było wycie. To było straszne...! - powiedziała Mufin. - A, widziałaś jak Maxis, się patrzył gdy ty się przejmowałaś?- zapytał Scott. - Nie?- odparła Mufin. - A, to szkoda- powiedział Scott. - Ja też się bałam i się bałam o Ciebie- powiedziała Victoria. - Ale jest ok- powiedział Gray i się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a - Lepiej pieski?- zapytał Ryder. - Tak, wszyscy już są opatrzeni- odparła Lava. - I każdy czuje się dobrze- powiedziała Tomira. - Ej, a Lucy , Musica i Gosia jeszcze wystąpią?- zapytał Whistle. - Myślę, że tak- odparł Ryder. - Jej! - odkrzyknęła Astro. - Juka, jesteś cała? - zapytał Obi. - Tak, tylko, kochanie boję się, że nasz sekret się wyda- odparła Juka, po czym polizała Obi 'ego. - No,no Obi! Nie wiedziałam, że mam brata pielęgniarza- zaśmiała się Shira. - Oj, no bo Obi tak to robi! - odparł piesek. - Hah! No to fajno. - odparła Shira- Gdzie Volvo?- zapytała Shira. - Widziałam go przed chwilą z Brooklyn- odparła z uśmiechem Juka. - Uuu! Nasz braciszek komuś wpadł w oko- dodała Shira. - Pewnie, tak- odparł Obi, który popatrzył się z czułością na Jukę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Juki. - Ej, pieski na to może niech dziewczyny teraz wystąpią? - zaproponował Bites. - OK! - odparły pieski po czym zjechały wszystkie kilka razy windą na dół. '''''Na dole ... - Pieski! Zapraszamy Was na wielki występ: Lucy Jord, Musici i Gosi!! - zapowiedział Chase. - JEJ! - odkrzyknął tłum piesków. Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły. Na scenie pojawiły się trzy suczki w pięknych sukniach na które padało światło. Na środku stała Lucy w pięknej sukni fioletowej ,obok niej Elise w niebieskiej ,a Musica w Czarnej. Pieski były zachwycone. Początek muzyki Fith Harmony- Worth It Suczki zaczęły śpiewać. Z gracją poruszały się na scenie. Max widząc Lucy zemdlał kilka razy. Suczki kilka razy zrobiły sztuczki gimnastyczne typu: piramida, szpagat itp. Suczki śpiewały prze pięknie. Każda suczka śpiewała jaką zwrotkę. Występ był nie zwykły!! Na sam koniec obróciły się i nagle... zgasły światła. A ich suknie zaczęły świecić! Pieski były zachwycone. Max oczywiście wyskoczył w górę, przy czym przewrócił Chase ' a z Everest, którzy stali i się do siebie przytulali. Po występie wszystkie pieski sprzątnęły salę i postanowiły pójść spać na górę, tam leżały ich pufy i padnięte emocjami pieski szybko zasnęły. Już smacznie spały gdy Kaito, który jeszcze razem z Viggiem robili notatki i obserwacje krzyknęli. - 31 STYCZNIA BĘDZIE SUPER BLUE BLOOD MOON! - krzyknęli Kaito i Viggo. - Co?- zapytała zaspana i zachwycona Miley. - Tak, extra co nie?- zapytał Kaito. - Kochanie? Chodź spać- ponagliła Savannah. - Ale, Savvy- zaczął Kaito, ale nie skończył, bo Savvy zrobiła bardzo smutną minkę i poszedł położyć się koło niej. - Nie mogę się doczekać- szepnęła Lava. - Ja też- dodała Delgado. - No i ja- dodała Dilara. - Będzie fajnie- powiedziała Niara. - No, ba! Pewnie, że tak- dodała głośnym szeptem Neko. - Super! - dodała Ashira. - Bombowo- dodała Danger. - Jej- odparła Linda. - To fajno- powiedziała Oliana. - Podoba mi się- dodał Alex. - Jestem za! - odparła Rita. - Rita? Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał przez sen Flash. -HA HA HA! - zaśmiały się pieski. - Chodźmy spać- powiedziała Izumi. - Ok- odparł Icko i położył się przy Izumi. - AA! To był męczący dzień- ziewnęła Sabra. - Oj, tak- odparł Johnboy i pocałował ją. - AWW! - powiedziała Adelaide. - Dobra, idźcie spać- mruknęła na wpół śpiącą Thunder. - No właśnie- dodał zmęczony Smav. - No, proszę mamy śpiochów- zaśmiał się Harry. - Tato, mogę koło Ciebie? - zapytali Junio z Rambem. - OK- odparły pieski. - Co za dzień! Najpierw przygotowania, później akcja, następnie impreza, jeszcze później walka, opatrywanie rannych i na końcu występ- szepnęła Alexis. - No. Najbardziej to walka była ekscytująca- powiedziała Missouri. - Może dla Ciebie, ale ja za nimi nie przepadam- odparła Adelaide. - Oj, nie było tak źle- powiedziała Astro. - Właśnie- dodała Katherine. - Dobra, ja idę spać- odparła Missouri. - Ja pójdę w jej ślady- zaśmiała się Alexis. Wkrótce potem pieski już zasnęły. Koniec. ''' Galeria '''KAŻDY MOŻE DODAWAĆ SWOJĄ ILUSTRACJĘ! NA POCZĄTKU MOŻNA W DOWOLNEJ KOLEJNOŚCI! PÓŹNIEJ SIĘ UPORZĄDKUJE! XD Sketch-1513448736215.png|Phoenix i Nytrae. Rozdział 1 timber.png|Kaiden i Timber z rozdziału 1 Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania sketch-1517061243285.png|Ares i Delialh. Wyznanie uczuć. Rozdział 3 Sketch-1517082665755.png|Chaaya i Tetradi. Rozdział 4 sketch-1517772344213.png|Dilara i Delgado rozdział 4. Sketch-1518036236916.png|Ilustracja do 3 rodzdziału. Mishka rodzi. wystep - muzy,luciki i gośki.png|wysyęp Lucy, Musici i Gosi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Kama Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Shiling Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Kuba Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Maile Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Hikori Kategoria:Nico Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Isla Kategoria:Alba Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Carmen Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Melanie Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Lucky Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Indiana Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Uraza Kategoria:Midnight Kategoria:Ima Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Maksymillian Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Whistle Kategoria:Sylvia Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Odcinek 11 Kategoria:Odcinki 11 Kategoria:Lavia